<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is Dead May Never Die | 逝者不死，死者不逝 by Axie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641492">What Is Dead May Never Die | 逝者不死，死者不逝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie'>Axie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary  肖恩即将被判处死刑。</p><p>Notes  原梗参考隔壁漫威HOX&amp;POX，是一个又疯又ooc的雷文警告（x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay Kaczmarek | Subject 16/Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings/Clay Kaczmarek | Subject 16, Shaun Hastings/Clay Kaczmarek | Subject 16/Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>公元2027年3月13日，圣诞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“你想怎么办，”克莱抱着手臂靠在门框上，“今天审？”</p>
<p>　　“就今天。”戴斯蒙说。</p>
<p>　　他们之间的气氛不太轻松。戴斯蒙站在窗前，眺望城镇远处街道上的人们，没有回头看克莱。但他知道克莱的心情不怎么样，他能听见对方腰间的佩剑碰撞门框的声音。克莱一定是在晃来晃去，他烦躁时站在原地也要动他的脚。“今天是国定假日。你该不会打算公开庭审吧？”</p>
<p>　　“不，不至于，”他终于还是回了头，但只是扫了对方一眼，便不再看他，“何况也不能公开。”</p>
<p>　　城下，人们正置办着圣诞的食物和装饰。卖花贩子把鲜花放进女人的篮子里，塞到土豆、莴苣和鸡肉底下压着，小孩子在集市上奔跑嬉戏，踩踏水洼溅起水沾到衣着体面的男人裤子上，引来连声咒骂。</p>
<p>　　“他们只需要看到叛国者死，”戴斯蒙注视着他的人民，“他们不想要真相。”</p>
<p>　　“但我想要。”</p>
<p>　　克莱的声音中带着一丝生硬和压抑的怒火。</p>
<p>　　他走进来，一步接一步，直到停在戴斯蒙身后。阳光从窗口照进来，映着戴斯蒙，他的影子拖到克莱身上。</p>
<p>　　“我也想知道真相，克莱，但是那绝对不会是你我愿意听到的。你也知道，他蛊惑人心，毫无人性，无恶不作，无论说什么都有可能是谎话。”</p>
<p>　　“就算你这样说，也还是打算审理他，不是吗？”</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙偏过头，仅余光瞥向他。光照亮一侧脸，另一侧脸被阴影雕刻得棱角分明。</p>
<p>　　“向我保证你能承受，无论他说什么。”</p>
<p>　　“我忠于你。”他眼中刻着锐意，仿佛鹰仰首长啸，“没什么能动摇我。”</p>
<p>　　于是戴斯蒙转过身，面向克莱：日光斜着切割他们的明暗，投在红地毯上，尘埃如火星一样流动。</p>
<p>　　“去把他带上法庭。”</p>
<p>　　克莱在日光的边缘向戴斯蒙微微俯身行礼，随后转身离开寝宫。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　地牢里阴暗寒冷。水滴从石头缝里渗出来，滴答、滴答。</p>
<p>　　这里并不大。宫廷内本来不设牢房，这里原来也不是地牢，而是下人丢弃腐坏食物、让脏污随着水流流出王城的地方，后来才辟出一小块用来关人。</p>
<p>　　克莱顺着梯子往下，爬到最后几级时直接跳了下去，站在牢房前狭小的空地前。</p>
<p>　　“嘿。好久不见。我好想你。”里面的人朝他微笑，“你已经是亲卫骑士了吗？佩剑很漂亮。是伊曼纽尔的手艺吗？”</p>
<p>　　他俯视对方蜷缩在角落坐着的样子。衬衫已经脏了，显得十分不体面，并且对这阴冷地方而言过于单薄。手铐磨伤他的手腕结了一圈脏污，脚镣却没把脚踝磨破。他没有打算逃跑。</p>
<p>　　克莱捏起拳头。绿眸迎着蓝眸。</p>
<p>　　“我不是来探望你的。”他抬手触碰无形的屏障，它感应到伊甸血统后消失了。“在死刑执行之前，王要审判你，肖恩·黑斯廷斯。”</p>
<p>　　“那你还能帮我带礼物给戴斯蒙吗？”</p>
<p>　　听者对这消息几乎无动于衷。他跪立起来，挪动膝盖探身拿起放在另一个角落的两只纸鹤，他的手被手铐限制了活动，所以只能双手捧起它，递向克莱；它闪着微弱的金黑交织的光，颜色并不干净，尽管克莱知道它一尘不染。“这次我给你们俩做了这个。应该快到他生日了，我猜。或者已经过了。”</p>
<p>　　克莱接过那两只纸鹤。像以前一样，他做的小东西都有两份，一只是给他的，一只是给戴斯蒙的。纸鹤身上缓慢流淌着浑浊的黑红血色。</p>
<p>　　“作为生日礼物不太合适，但是我尽力了。我不会折鹰……”</p>
<p>　　“就是今天。”</p>
<p>　　对方跪立的膝盖少了几分力量。“啊。”</p>
<p>　　他用手指抹过纸鹤的翅膀，驱散血的颜色，像以前那样，用纯净的能量修补它，不至于在失去那些血的支撑之后便消失在空气中，随后把金色的纸鹤放进口袋里。面前的人低着头。</p>
<p>　　“好吧。也是今天行刑吗？”</p>
<p>　　他抓住对方的手臂借给他靠力，让他从地上站起来。“取决你要花多长时间述罪了。走吧。”</p>
<p>　　“那会是谁执行？是他还是你？”</p>
<p>　　“我不知道。”</p>
<p>　　死刑犯唯有在这时才露出一点点狡黠的笑意。“再争取一下？杀我的人奖励一个亲吻。”</p>
<p>　　说罢，他便沿着梯子慢悠悠地向上爬去。镣铐碰撞梯子，哗啦啦地响。</p>
<p>　　克莱抬头望着他缓慢的动作，指甲扎得掌心发疼。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他们走在皇宫大厅与走廊上，一些仆人不时偷看过来，那些视线让他喉咙发紧。好在他在出现在众人眼中之前就把自己的连帽披风披在肖恩身上，遮住他的脸，所以没人看清这一切。他们只会隐晦地意识到这就是先前关在地牢里的那个极其危险的叛国者，流言不外乎是王要审判他或者亲卫骑士要处决他，小道消息会飞快地从宫里流入王城，人们将在圣诞感恩陛下英明，祝福心宁平安。</p>
<p>　　顶着一路侧目，他押着肖恩走上塔楼的旋梯。</p>
<p>　　肖恩走得慢。那不怪他，监禁影响体能，而镣铐沉重。从塔楼向外望去，国土辽阔荒芜，但烈阳高照，废墟也阴沉不起来。他停下脚步望着国境线之外，肖恩还在继续走，镣铐还在响，有那么一瞬间他真的想杀了他。他想把罪魁祸首从这里推下去——这个疯狂的恶人不会死，只有伊甸碎片能杀死他，但仍然会疼，而那很好。</p>
<p>　　那不应该感觉很好。他收回视线，再次踏出脚步，盯着肖恩的后背。肖恩仰望塔楼旋梯上空，帽子落回背上，露出衬衫领子，“奇怪。他不赶时间吗？我以为他会安排公开的行刑。”</p>
<p>　　“时间还很多。”</p>
<p>　　“公开行刑对他更好。”</p>
<p>　　肖恩说着，打算抬起手——</p>
<p>　　在那个瞬间，他原本就戴着手铐的双手立刻被外力凭空控制住了。</p>
<p>　　他苦恼地叹笑：“我不会伤害他，也不会伤害你。永远不会。只是走得很累而已。你不想搭便车，我想。”他摆动手指，将沾染深色血液的伊甸能量细束编织成坚固的圆形平面，填充旋梯中空，并踏上去。“来吧。”</p>
<p>　　克莱盯着肖恩，和他变出来的平台。上一秒他还想把他从这里推下去。肖恩视线清澈，毫无畏惧、更无悔意，除了苍白消瘦以外看起来好极了。</p>
<p>　　他可以轻易毁掉肖恩用那点弱小能力构建的平台。他可以让他现在就从这里摔下去，等他从一团肉泥自愈回来之后再来一次。他可以现在就拔出佩剑真正地杀死他，给所有人省事。他做什么都可以，甚至说，他真的想那么做。</p>
<p>　　“你的能力受不住两个人。”</p>
<p>　　他没有那么做。他需要答案。</p>
<p>　　克莱松开对肖恩的控制，也踏上圆台，瞬息间它的血红色便全部消失不见，换以纯金色加固，随后承载他们俩向上升往塔顶。</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙在塔顶等着他们。</p>
<p>　　塔顶只有这一间房，现在它该被称作特殊法庭，或者类似的名字。“生日快乐，戴斯蒙，”肖恩微笑着走向他，似乎发自内心地为能见到他而感到快乐，“我给你带了礼物。”</p>
<p>　　克莱从口袋中拿出纸鹤：一只纸鹤从他手心里飞向戴斯蒙，落到他手指上，一只纸鹤在半空中盘旋了一会儿，停在克莱肩上。</p>
<p>　　“谢谢。坐下吧。克莱会负责做庭审书记，记录你说的一切。”</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙挥挥手，将整个法庭封锁起来，金色折线像流水一样在墙壁上、空气中铺开。这是能令肖恩无法反抗的唯一方式，即使他不喜欢这样频繁地使用伊甸能力。肖恩送给他的纸鹤安静但固执待在他身边，蹭他的手指，当面驱散它有点过分。</p>
<p>　　可以开始了。”克莱也坐下之后向他点头。</p>
<p>　　于是肖恩也在一张椅子上坐下来。他的位置与戴斯蒙相对，显然是受审者的位置，但离窗口也近，他可以从这里望向国境之外，甚至能看得更远；克莱犹豫着，打算进一步动用能力束缚他，被戴斯蒙拦住了。</p>
<p>　　他们俩的动作被肖恩看在眼里，他不介意，放松地靠向椅背将视线投向窗外。</p>
<p>　　“我的情报告诉我，”戴斯蒙决定直入正题，“你是个旅行者。”</p>
<p>　　“啊。这一指控还挺严重。”</p>
<p>　　“肖恩，这里没有适用你的法律。所以这里没有人提出指控。我要的是真相。介意解释一下什么是旅行者吗？”</p>
<p>　　“字面意思。我在时空中旅行。”</p>
<p>　　“我还不知道伊述人有这方面的科技。”</p>
<p>　　“上次我来这里，你也是这么说的。”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>　　“你什么时候——”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>　　“开玩笑而已，亲爱的。你已经分辨不出来我的玩笑了吗？”</p>
<p>　　肖恩转过头来，带着微笑看他，眼底多了一丝哀伤。</p>
<p>　　“我确实是个旅行者。现在我已经没有更多余力旅行了，别担心。就算你不杀我，我最终也会死的。这是我的运气……”他再次望向窗外，“……能活着看到这一切。”</p>
<p>　　法庭之上寂静无声。</p>
<p>　　肖恩放任自己于窗外景色，话语悠扬如往常，仿佛他不曾是这里的罪人，甚至比王还要高高在上。“你做得很好，戴斯蒙，”他像旧世界教堂的唱诗人一样低吟着，“一切都很好。你得到了和平，带来了和平……我不指望更多了。我被监禁了多久？露西怀孕了吗？”</p>
<p>　　“与你无关。”克莱打断道。</p>
<p>　　肖恩只是耸了耸肩。他甚至没分给他们一个眼神。</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙沉默地打量肖恩。</p>
<p>　　他还披着克莱的斗篷，白色斗篷与窗口照进来的阳光衬托得他毫无血色，皮肤底下泛出些许危险的折线纹路，胸膛安静地起伏着。但他自从不再折磨他的头发以来，姜红色的头发终于恢复了它应有的魅力。戴斯蒙看着他小小地缩了缩，把斗篷拉紧，大概是因为风从窗口吹进来。这也会冷吗？春天的风应该是清爽舒服的。身体况且如此，他的心智还有几成是人类？</p>
<p>　　“我听说，”戴斯蒙将语气放温和，“成为旅行者需要非常强大的力量。告诉我你使用了什么。”</p>
<p>　　“权杖。”肖恩还是一动不动。</p>
<p>　　权杖——这世界上一共就那么多权杖，十年战争过去，他控制了每一个。</p>
<p>　　但他是在肖恩的帮助下才赢得十年战争的。</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙决定追问下去。“哪个权杖？”</p>
<p>　　肖恩平静地呼吸着，沉默了几秒。</p>
<p><em>　　他下意识地集中精力注视对方</em><em>：</em><em>他还是蓝色的</em><em>。</em>肖恩没有打算说谎，他只是单纯地沉默。</p>
<p>　　“……这么说吧，能让我活着旅行的那个权杖。你不知道它的存在，因为我没打算让你知道。”他坦诚道，“它名字很长，你可以叫它赫尔墨斯之杖。”</p>
<p>　　“它现在在哪里？”</p>
<p>　　“你必须要得到它吗？”</p>
<p>　　“我需要你把它交给我。”</p>
<p>　　肖恩闭上眼睛。</p>
<p>　　“有什么后果吗？”</p>
<p>　　“我的力量会变得更加弱小，总的来说。”</p>
<p>　　“在这里你是安全的。你不需要伊述的力量来保护自己。人类不需要。”戴斯蒙恳切地说。</p>
<p>　　他的话换来肖恩的哼笑。“我当然不需要。我只需要你仁慈地杀死我。”</p>
<p>　　“我……”</p>
<p>　　“放松点！开玩笑而已。”</p>
<p>　　他戴着手铐的双手仍放在腿上，现在手心之下凝聚起一些颜色浑浊的光。折线形状的纹路逐渐变得清晰可见，在阳光下微微发亮、从双手向上蔓延；光慢慢变成了具体的、坚实的形状。戴斯蒙看着他明显忍耐剧烈痛苦的样子，一柄权杖出现在他手中，横在大腿上。</p>
<p>　　难以置信这个人无法被杀死——他咬着嘴唇内侧走下王座，靠近肖恩。</p>
<p>　　后者正闭着眼睛喘息，胸膛还是微弱地起伏着，颈侧泛出锋利的折线纹路，在阳光下透出一种吓人的病态透明。他是唯一一个被伊甸遗物同化没有死的人类。如果不是亲眼见过他如何无法死亡，戴斯蒙可能至今还在为他的身体状况担忧。</p>
<p>　　也不是说他完全不担忧。他在他身边单膝跪下，捧起肖恩的手解开手铐，拇指抚过被磨伤的手腕皮肤。</p>
<p>　　他治愈他。一点点。至少抚平伤口；他无法让他恢复健康。肖恩的身体状况自建国起便肉眼可见地急转直下，他的直觉告诉他这绝无可能是巧合，一定有什么关联，但却始终找不到原因，不仅医生没有办法，其他的秘密调查者也没有线索。这东西会是原因之一吗？戴斯蒙握住那柄前所未见的权杖，它在手上与它共鸣。两条盘蛇缠绕杖身张口露出毒牙，是十分熟悉乃至于人性化的艺术风格，与其他伊甸碎片的冷酷截然不同，但材质又显然是一样的。</p>
<p>　　“它很漂亮。”</p>
<p>　　“上次你也这么说。”</p>
<p>　　“上次？”他抬头。又露出那种眼神：只有戴斯蒙·迈尔斯拥有的诚恳。<em>你可以告诉我一切</em><em>。</em>他从来意识不到这一点，因为只有别人看得到他的眼睛。</p>
<p>　　肖恩迎着他的注视，露出一个疲惫的微笑。疲惫得释然，平静，或怀念；他探出手去拉戴斯蒙的衣领，力气很小，戴斯蒙允许了。</p>
<p>　　他拿着权杖站起来，配合肖恩的要求靠近他，嘴唇上落下一个冰凉但轻柔的吻。</p>
<p>　　“……杀死我的人会得到我的亲吻。”</p>
<p>　　肖恩拉起他的右手，他便抬手扶上他的脖子，让他的温热得以稍微暖及对方的双唇。</p>
<p>　　太久了。他们曾……</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>　　嚓！</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙猛地睁开眼睛，发现<strong><em><b>肖恩的手指放在袖剑的机关上，弹出剑刃刺穿他自己的喉咙，</b></em></strong>但在戴斯蒙能反应过来收回剑刃或惊呼之前他便看到创口开始愈合，不出几秒，肖恩脖颈处的皮肤便恢复了完好的苍白，只有他身上披着的克莱的斗篷被染红一片。左手握着的权杖正散发出活跃的柔光。</p>
<p>
  <em>　　所以手腕那点破皮又是为了骗取信任和同情吗</em>
  <em>？</em>
  <em>如此恶毒</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p>
<p>　　“你疯了。”戴斯蒙收回袖剑拉开距离，锋利的视线刺进肖恩眼底。</p>
<p>　　“以前你这么说还是为了夸我。”肖恩还是微笑。他看起来对这一点点触碰十分满意，甚至可以说欣喜，整个人都显得振作了一点，“……但是往好处想，现在你可以更加没有心理负担地处死我了。”</p>
<p><strong><em><b>　　“我会的。”</b></em></strong>戴斯蒙俯视他，“在你把你的‘以前’交代清楚之后。现在，说吧。”</p>
<p>　　他转身走回王座，握着权杖坐下。克莱一直在王座的侧前方坐着，冷漠地望向肖恩。</p>
<p>　　肖恩无动于衷。至少表面看起来如此。</p>
<p>　　“既然你已经知道我是旅行者，我就不追究你是怎么发现的了。小心你自己，戴斯蒙，我无法永远保护你。”</p>
<p>　　“——他不需要你的保护。”克莱敏感地指出。</p>
<p>　　罪人还是无动于衷，直视他的王。</p>
<p>　　“你可能会笼统地将旅行者理解成一个相对于时间和空间的概念，但那还不是全部。首先是时空原点。或者说出发点也可以，这个词和‘旅行’更搭配。</p>
<p>　　“我的出发点，我生活在英国。你和克莱生活在美国。我不知道你们的童年是怎么样的，因为我根本没有见过你们。我只是一个普通人，在大学教历史，发现了一些疑点并追查下去，结果查到了Abstergo的阴谋。差点要了我的命。瑞贝卡救了我，后来加入了刺客。</p>
<p>　　“至于你们俩……</p>
<p>　　“你在南达科塔的山区里隐居，从小就被灌输阴谋和仇恨，你很不喜欢你的生活，于是离家出走，在城市里流浪了几年。有住处，有工作，有后悔，有隔阂，除此之外什么都没有。没有朋友。没有人理解你。没有家。”</p>
<p>　　“是吗？”戴斯蒙针锋相对地批判道，“听起来不太像我。”</p>
<p>　　肖恩只对此嗤了一声。“你还是这脾气。”</p>
<p>　　他瞥向克莱。</p>
<p>　　“你更糟。你父亲骄横跋扈。我没有夸张，他真的是个自私的控制狂，而你母亲受不了他离开了你们。抛弃了你。</p>
<p>　　“你无法抛弃他，你太善良了，所以你忍受他，直到他毁了你。没人能治好你的重度抑郁，给你希望的人是比尔，他混帐至极。他的混帐是你们俩现在无法想象的。比尔骗了你。承诺你朋友与信念，但是把你送进Abstergo里送死。”</p>
<p>　　“我父亲是个正直的人。”戴斯蒙皱起眉，“他不会抛弃任何刺客。”</p>
<p>　　“那只是<strong><em><b>你的</b></em></strong>父亲。”</p>
<p>　　“这是什么意思？”</p>
<p>　　“你还是不理解旅行的时空意义，亲爱的。这么说吧……”</p>
<p>　　被他们遗忘已久的纸鹤忽然动了起来——克莱的纸鹤从他肩上飞下来，落在桌面上朝他挥动翅膀翩翩起舞，戴斯蒙的纸鹤不知道从哪里冒出来之后，绕着权杖飞了一圈，落在他握权杖的手臂上栖息。</p>
<p>　　“……一个人是他记忆的总和。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　这他妈是什么</em>
  <em>？</em>
</p>
<p>　　克莱突兀地掐住自己的手腕摸脉搏，笔从他手上掉下来。戴斯蒙没有看过来，肖恩还在说话，但他突兀地感到<strong><em><b>剥离</b></em></strong>，仿佛灵魂出窍——心跳加速与眩晕——</p>
<p>　　肖恩的纸鹤飞进他手心里，触碰他。</p>
<p>　　那种灵魂出窍的感觉停止了。</p>
<p>　　他无声地急促喘息，收紧手指；小小的纸鹤像活物一样不情不愿地挣扎了一下，让他抓住了。</p>
<p>　　它的翅膀上出现了一抹浑浊的血黑色。</p>
<p>　　他攥着它，望向肖恩。肖恩没有看过来，他还在和戴斯蒙对峙。</p>
<p>　　他只好再次拿起笔。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“有一个叫朱诺的伊述人——这个名字对你们来说很陌生。只需要知道她是藏在幕后的操纵者。</p>
<p>　　“克莱死在Abstergo。戴斯蒙，被Abstergo抓住了，意识到你反叛的一切都是错的、而你痛恨的一切才是对的，但是已经晚了。幸运的是露西在Abstergo卧底。她救了你。当时你不知道露西是坏人。”</p>
<p>　　“露西怎么会是坏人？”</p>
<p>　　“她没有救克莱，让他死了。这么快就忘记你亲爱的克莱了？”</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙一时语塞。肖恩的视线在这时才投过来：“而你还忠诚于他。”</p>
<p>　　他捏着那只纸鹤，咽动喉结。“停止你的挑拨离间，肖恩。如果你是想说每个世界的我们都不一样，那你可以直接这么说。”</p>
<p>　　“我当然不是挑拨离间。我从来只会指出事实，而事实当然可以被原谅。只不过原谅者不是我而已。而且你说的也不对。每个世界——没有‘每个’世界，只有一个世界，并且每次的‘我们’都是一样的。</p>
<p>　　“露西救你的动机是为了跟踪我们的行动，她要窃取金苹果。在我的出发点，获取伊甸碎片非常麻烦，圣殿和刺客都很重视这一争端。朱诺操纵戴斯蒙杀死露西，因为她是叛徒，而你在杀死露西之后也陷入了深度昏迷。比尔把你放进Animus，一个机器，而死了的克莱因为死前被朱诺操纵，把意识上传到了Animus里，所以你安全了。可惜克莱还是死了。</p>
<p>　　“你从昏迷中醒来之后……基本上是说，你得到了伊述人的指引，然后我们找到了一个叫做大神殿的地方。那里藏着让世界免受末日灾害的办法，代价是你的生命。朱诺的意识附身在那个装置上面，只要你打算使用它拯救世界，换句话说，只要你愿意死，她就能获得自由。</p>
<p>　　“然后你就死了。2012年12月21日。天启之日。”</p>
<p>　　肖恩说完后，给了戴斯蒙一点时间消化刚才说的一切，暂时不再继续。</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙扶着下巴思索。一时间审庭安静下来，只有些布料摩擦和晃动脚镣的声音，他低声向克莱请求喝水，于是克莱便起身拿杯子；将水杯递给肖恩时，肖恩安静地、充满担忧地仰视他，手指触碰他的手背。</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙还在思索肖恩说的整件事的逻辑。</p>
<p><em>　　对他忠诚</em><em>，</em><em>求你了</em><em>。</em>肖恩用口型说。<em>求你</em><em>。</em></p>
<p><em>　　为什么要强调这个</em><em>？</em>克莱俯视对方，<em>难道我不是吗</em><em>？</em></p>
<p>　　他松手，并等肖恩喝完之后拿走杯子，回到座位上。</p>
<p>　　肖恩一直看着他，直到戴斯蒙把逻辑理顺过来，才收回视线。</p>
<p>　　“你在我死后开始了旅行，对吗？”</p>
<p>　　肖恩摇了摇头。</p>
<p>　　“自视甚高，戴斯蒙。”</p>
<p>　　“那我说错了吗，肖恩？”</p>
<p>　　“……当时权杖还没出现在我们眼里。</p>
<p>　　“那不容易，不过我们向前看了，生活还得继续。你父亲受了很大打击，把兄弟会扔给了盖文，让他重建兄弟会，所以盖文把我和瑞贝卡扔到美国，我们决定去调查他们把你怎么样了。结果是，他们用你的遗体作为样本，开启了一个新计划，并且和朱诺有着当时的我还认不清的密切联系。</p>
<p>　　“当时的我们……赶上了短暂的明朗势头，兄弟会的重建稍显明朗，因此刺客的大部分精力都放在自己的事上了。我还关注着全局，但我也忙于工作，对接新人，研究你的基因记忆。困在你的阴影下。不过我不讨厌那样，相反，我热情专注。长久以来难得地感觉像活着。那时你的死不是一件坏事，它甚至只是一件私事。我过得还不错，给你的基因记忆编写数据库，调查Abstergo调查的东西，一切公事都十分正常。我的私事只属于我，我当时单纯地这样认为。”</p>
<p>　　“你的意思是你爱我。”</p>
<p>　　“当你身在疯狂的浪潮中，你需要一个锚来安身，不被浪潮吞噬。当你拥有一个锚，你甚至可能不知道浪潮的存在。但当你失去了它……”</p>
<p>　　“你的意思是你爱我。”</p>
<p>　　“……”</p>
<p>　　“你是指，尽管你看起来没有受到影响，但你爱我，并且这是动力。”你可以把你的行为的内在逻辑解释得清楚一点，肖恩。如你所言，指出事实不会杀人。”</p>
<p>　　“……是的。”</p>
<p>　　“你爱我。在我死后，你开始了旅行。”</p>
<p>　　“……是的。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　这有点奇怪。克莱在纸上输入他们俩的对话，文字在笔下流水般划出来。</p>
<p>　　许多年来，肖恩一直是他们之中最高调的一个——许多年前当他们还在纽约上大学时，有一次去酒吧喝酒，肖恩第一个把自己灌醉，跑到演奏队台上抢麦，给他唱情歌，唱完之后被他抱下来，肖恩说<em>我像爱一个秋天一样爱你，克莱，为什么是秋天，而不是夏天或春天？因为你生于秋天也死于秋天，所以我必须爱它。我必须如此，正如我必须爱你，我被困在你的秋天，你明白吗？</em>当时他以为那只是些可能化用了莎士比亚的修辞。很少有人挑剔肖恩的修辞。路过厕所时都有人为他们鼓掌。时年久远，他不记得许多细节了，但那种充盈感是无法被遗忘的，那种无奈的亲昵、安全的信任……那可以永远改变一个人。</p>
<p>　　现在听起来不一样了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“我爱你。没错。我预见了危机，但是没能成功阻止圣殿，反而促成了朱诺的胜利。那还不是最糟糕的。在她复活之前，她的意识游离在网络上，失去圣裹布之后我意识到局面即将无法挽回，战争一旦打响会有更多人牺牲，所以我也开发了一个AI，技术上说——事实上，我把我的意识也上传到了网络。就像克莱曾经做的那样。</p>
<p>　　“我确保了AI版的我是一个好用且明智的武器。我想保护所有人，像你一样。但是。我总是做不到。</p>
<p>　　“夏洛特，你还记得吧。夏洛特和她的队伍发现刺客和圣殿都被朱诺的信徒渗透了，所以没有把朱诺的事告诉我们。我已经不再追究她的逻辑了，结局是她也被骗了。和圣殿合作，却没人想得到留后手。”</p>
<p>　　“但你说她被骗了。指责受害者可不怎么好。”</p>
<p>　　“我知道不好。但她被骗了，她死了，不仅没有告诉任何人她的行动，我们也不知道她的小队在哪里。这一切本来都是可以避免的。她如果告诉我她要和博格合作，AI会保护她。而我本来也想会会朱诺。”</p>
<p>　　“在网络上，还是在现实里？”</p>
<p>　　“在网络上。她之前说你和克莱在‘灰白之境’，我好奇那个。”</p>
<p>　　肖恩把一切说得平平淡淡。甚至没移开视线。“不过夏洛特先找到了圣殿的实验室，朱诺的意识进入了新身体之后被她杀了。她的小队失踪了很久之后我们才发现了她们的失踪并开始调查，后来我从博格手上把俘虏领了回来。</p>
<p>　　“除此之外，在朱诺之死的一年前，比尔找到了一个颇有反叛精神的年轻人，蕾拉。总的来说，她在一个神秘的先行者的帮助下得到了我所说的权杖，但因为她自己的性格问题，她被权杖腐蚀了。事情本来可以不走到那一步的。</p>
<p>　　“所有人都认为朱诺死了。我也以为朱诺死了，但我还抱着一丝希望……所有人都以为我早已经向前看了。怎么可能呢。他们毁了我的信念。我的……”</p>
<p>　　“你的……？”</p>
<p>　　肖恩安静下来。</p>
<p>　　沉默片刻，他还是笑了笑，不过抬手抹了下眼角。</p>
<p>　　“我以为你拯救了世界，后来出于一些巧合，蕾拉发现了一些特定的秘密，让我认为你没有。世界末日还会发生，你只是牺牲自己推迟了它。我一开始仅仅是这样想。仅仅这样想就已经够糟了，正好失去了面对朱诺的机会，所以我当时感觉很糟。我疯了，可以说。”</p>
<p>　　听闻对方这样坦诚地直言他自己的事，尤其是承认他疯了，这感觉有些怪异。不是说以前肖恩不会这样说话，而是，如果他有他说的那么糟，如今却能这么平静地说出口，那他究竟是疯了还是没疯呢？</p>
<p>　　更何况，他仍然……</p>
<p>　　说的是关于戴斯蒙的事。</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙握着陌生的伊甸碎片，它共鸣他的心境，流淌着柔和的金光。他是否应该测谎？是否应该直接读取肖恩的记忆？</p>
<p>　　肖恩再次拢紧斗篷，在早春的凉风中取暖，陷在回忆中苦笑。</p>
<p>　　“发现我爱你是世界上最糟的事。发现我们相处时所做的一切没有它应得的意义更糟。发现……发现我们只是一群被骗了的傻瓜，再糟不过。”</p>
<p>　　他声音中带着一分颤抖，把脸埋在双手中调整呼吸，然后尽量平和地继续。</p>
<p>　　“引导蕾拉的那个先行者就是朱诺。我们以为她死了。事实上她没有。她正是为了让我们相信她真的死了。用了几年的时间，耗尽我们的资源，让我们被对她的恨蒙蔽了双眼，即便是你的死，你们的死，也是她的假死计划的一部分，拯救世界是她的一场骗局，英勇牺牲也不过是可悲的自我感动，她存放在眼之基座里的意识一直都是为了耗尽我们的一切并制造她空前绝后的假死……她没有死。她太强大了。她的意识当然不只是存放在一处。她用那么多人的性命制造出假死之后，几乎所有活着的人都信了。</p>
<p>　　“我差一点也放弃你了。</p>
<p>　　“当时我非常绝望，这点不假。绝望使我偏激，坚持认为你和克莱真的还在灰白之境，只是我没法接触它。她诱导了蕾拉的堕落，我们没有及时发现这一点，因为所有人都认为朱诺死了，当然不会警惕阿勒忒娅……权杖的力量非常强大，你现在也能感觉到。</p>
<p>　　“蕾拉成了她最强大的工具。朱诺已经通过十年的骗局杀死了所有能与蕾拉抗衡的力量。……</p>
<p>　　“她领导朱诺的信徒，发动了一场战争。她把刺客和圣殿都公之于众，并引来污蔑……不，应该说，她只是我们做过的事公开了。奄奄一息的刺客和群龙无首的圣殿都成了朱诺的弃子，她的势力从来没有被削弱过，我们被屠杀。我不是战士，戴斯蒙，你知道的。面对普通人，我还能抵抗，但是朱诺的信徒不是普通人，蕾拉不是普通人……你儿子不是普通人。没有任何人是普通人，只有我和所有与我一样的逃亡者。</p>
<p>　　“我尽力了。我甚至尽力赢得了他，说服他，教育他，改变他……但他没能给我们带来胜利。我也失去了他。我得回到战场，因为已经没有抵抗者了。但是我也没有胜利，我被蕾拉抓到了。她打算杀死我。不过，幸运的是，她打算用那根权杖杀死我，所以我接触到了它。</p>
<p>　　“那些年来我受尽痛苦，每一分每一秒都是折磨，权杖没法腐蚀我，实话说。它反而会服从精神更强大者的意志。所以她捅伤我没有导致我的立刻死亡，我接触到它并驾驭了它。用了一点小招数。结束了她。</p>
<p>　　“但是已经无法挽回了。人都死了，有什么可挽回的？朱诺甚至还从权杖里冒出来，站在我面前，对我说，‘你怎么知道她不是我策划的又一场假死呢？你还耗得起吗，刺客？’</p>
<p>　　“哈哈哈哈。你觉得我耗得起吗，戴斯蒙？”</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙十分冷静——过于冷静了，对肖恩说的这一切，对肖恩现在的神情。</p>
<p>　　叛国者在公堂上发笑，傲慢，疯狂，无礼，眼底尽是国王的身影；他试着从椅子上站起来、走向他的王，却好像忘了戴着脚镣怎么走路一样凭空绊倒，失去平衡跪了下来，双手徒劳地努力撑起身体，审庭四面墙壁在这时突兀地闪烁金光。戴斯蒙对这个空间构建的伊述屏障现在正以波纹状扩散它折线纹路上流通的金色，仿佛正在被攻击；克莱拔出佩剑越过书记台环视整个空间，肖恩做的那只纸鹤飞起来跟随在他身边，他的视线追着波纹的扩散方向，试图找出激起能量波动的来源，被肖恩砸在地面上的一拳吸引了注意力——</p>
<p>　　仍是同样的折线纹路，以肖恩为中心，黑色逐渐扩散开来。黑血颜色的纹路蔓延到四周，所及之处，金色的能量波动突兀地凝固下来，直到归于平静，消失在所有人眼里。</p>
<p>　　肖恩咳出些血，浑浊的血落在明红的地毯上划分两种颜色。克莱举起伊甸之剑，肖恩抬起头；剑刃虚虚地靠近他颈边，略微发抖。纸鹤落在他握剑的手腕上。</p>
<p>　　叛国者仰起他宁可疯狂入骨也高傲不屈的头颅，额头渗出虚汗，嘴角挂着血，“你只听我说，什么都不说。告诉我，你觉得我耗得起吗，戴斯蒙？”仿佛指控、仿佛愤怒、仿佛悲哀，仿佛视眼前的克莱如无物、视颈边的剑为无物，厉声宣扬道，“你觉得我耗得起吗？”</p>
<p>　　一秒，两秒，三秒。</p>
<p>　　泪水划破戴斯蒙的沉默。</p>
<p>　　在肖恩断线般倒下之前，克莱及时单膝跪下揽住他；苍白者的苍白触目惊心。</p>
<p>　　他侧首望向戴斯蒙。</p>
<p>　　始终显得缺少反应的领袖无师自通地将权杖变成项链大小，一把抓进手心里，从王座上走下来，也半跪在肖恩身边。</p>
<p>　　“你知不知道为什么是纸鹤？”</p>
<p>　　克莱眨了眨眼。颜色发黑的纸鹤停到他肩上，静静地梳理翅膀羽毛。</p>
<p>　　“科瑞恩。”</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙手上流动起一些光线。</p>
<p>　　“他说的是真的，不假，但他的故事少了一方势力。”他抹掉虚弱昏睡的爱人嘴角的血，“让我们直接看吧。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公元2027年3月13日</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　人如何面对死亡？反复的死亡。而且不是其他人的，是自己的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　首先，放松心境，不要害怕接下来的任何伤害与疼痛，拥抱它。如果你经历过比这更痛苦的事，那么致死的伤害来临时便更容易做到真正地拥抱痛苦。当死亡将要成为你的老朋友，你就没有必要再害怕它了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　其次，保证自己随时都可以接受自己的死。假如它对你来说像低血糖一样家常便饭，那你最好不要给自己安排任何长远的计划。不要做任何你发生死亡时会感到极度遗憾的事，比如养宠物。一些轻度的遗憾可以留下，比如，现在，你可以觉得没能看到戴斯蒙的孩子出生真是令人遗憾——只要那遗憾没让你觉得不能死，那就没有问题。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　最后，确保自己能活过来。</em>
</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他在黑暗中漂浮：一种熟悉的感觉。</p>
<p>　　这三年来他时常会陷入这种极度虚弱的状态，就像失去一切力量，成了时空中的一个无形的游魂，连心跳都听不见。他把权杖送给戴斯蒙了，需要更长时间恢复，在那之前受困于黑暗也不失为一种安宁。</p>
<p>　　一个虚无缥缈的声音在黑暗中呼唤他。</p>
<p>
  <em>　　肖恩</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p>
<p>　　啊。是戴斯蒙。</p>
<p>　　温暖的煎熬莫过于此。他立刻便不想要醒来，但已经听到了，就不能当作没听到，何况戴斯蒙听起来总是那么吸引人。</p>
<p>　　那家伙也不是从一开始就那么吸引人的，何况比他好的不是大有人在么，凭什么呢……。他苦恼着，为着自己的尊严不愿就此靠近，又为着那份光明，还是倾慕过去了。仅仅是一个声音，那你总该服从我的愿望吧，他想。</p>
<p>　　于是他依偎在戴斯蒙肩上。或者戴斯蒙依偎在他肩上，细节不重要。他专注于构建那种心安的感觉，一张柔软的沙发，毛绒绒的地毯，壁炉，宠物。一个极小的房子。炉火烧的正热，尽管这黑暗还是令人遏制不住地感到寒冷，但这样很好。</p>
<p>　　他在这里等候自己重新呼吸。这是一个只属于他自己的冥界。他无法归属任何冥界，又死了太多次，足以构建一个属于他自己的冥界了。</p>
<p>　　在他恢复之前，他的意识可以一直停留在他的冥界里休息。戴斯蒙读着一本书，他便在他腿上躺下来听他念白的声音。谁也不能夺走他此刻的安宁。</p>
<p>　　疲惫安全地包裹着他。<em>睡吧，</em>戴斯蒙说。他的宠物跳到沙发上来，它毛绒绒的，他可以抱着它睡。于是他在他的极乐世界中闭眼休憩。</p>
<p>　　他的灵魂栖息于这样梦幻的安宁中。渴望如此，也必须如此。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　肖恩</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p>
<p>　　怎么了？</p>
<p>　　对方的声音几乎近在咫尺，于是他首先做的事是睁眼抬头，去找他的戴斯蒙。他爱的那个，爱他的那个，本就属于他的那个。</p>
<p>　　但是他没有看到他。</p>
<p>
  <em>　　肖恩</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p>
<p>　　他的戴斯蒙不在沙发上了。</p>
<p>　　他反应很快，几乎就像一个久经沙场的战士，手里立刻出现一把枪；他猛地爬起来。一个戴斯蒙站在门口。</p>
<p>　　“肖恩。”那个戴斯蒙径直走向他，所碰到的东西逐渐消失在黑暗中，书架，一片片的木地板，桌子，一切。</p>
<p>　　“你不能到这里来。”这里是属于我的。“滚出去！”他惊恐地一边后退一边朝他开枪，试图躲避对方，但戴斯蒙毫发无伤，并一步一步逼近他。他把枪扔出去，抄起随便什么东西接连扔出攻击，但它们都在碰到戴斯蒙的瞬间消散不见，仿佛就无法伤害他分毫，“你就不能放过我吗！”</p>
<p>　　他退到墙角无处可退，被戴斯蒙抓住，随后连他的墙角也消失了。</p>
<p>　　黑暗一直只是黑暗。</p>
<p>　　“你怎么能这么残忍……”</p>
<p>　　黑暗一直只是黑暗，他的栖息地是一个他非常愿意相信的幻觉，当有了更可信的东西，自然便不再成立了。然而<strong><b>更可信的东西</b></strong>是他的痛苦来源，是他反复陷入这片黑暗的原因。你怎么能反抗你相信的一切呢？玫瑰怎么能离开孕育它的土壤呢？<em>肖恩</em><em>！</em></p>
<p><em>　　戴斯蒙</em><em>·</em><em>迈尔斯</em><em>！</em><em>我就永世不得安宁吗</em><em>？</em><em>滚开</em><em>，</em><em>滚</em><em>！</em><em>我恨不得我根本不认识你</em><em>！</em><em>我恨你</em><em>！</em>他试图挣扎，却无法反抗——既然戴斯蒙造成了他的黑暗，他当然无法反抗他，否则他早就离开这黑暗多久了。</p>
<p><em>　　你根本做不到不去认识我</em><em>。</em>戴斯蒙把他的拳头截住，熟练地反剪到背后，仿佛这样对付他很多很多次了似的。<em>你就是你</em><em>。</em><em>愤世嫉俗的家伙</em><em>，</em><em>就是会爱上我</em><em>。</em><em>嘘</em><em>……</em><em>好了</em><em>。</em>他松开肖恩的手腕，双臂环着他。</p>
<p>
  <em>　　你这混帐</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>别碰我</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>离我远点</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>等我找到我的时空</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>我就抹掉它</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>倒是看看我还在不在乎你</em>
  <em>——</em>
</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙坚定地把他按在怀里，低头埋在他肩上，汲取力量似的用力呼吸着，也将力量传递给他。<em>你试过了</em><em>，</em><em>你在乎</em><em>，</em><em>我知道</em><em>。</em><em>别浪费你的生命</em><em>。</em><em>你不会迷失在这里</em><em>，</em><em>我不会让你迷失的</em><em>。</em></p>
<p>
  <em>　　我恨你</em>
  <em>——</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　我也爱你</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p>
<p><em>　　——</em><em>你不</em><em>！</em>肖恩还在努力挣扎，尽管比刚才减弱太多了，他想他要么声嘶力竭要么听起来发抖，但黑暗里没有空气，事实上就没有声音，<em>你不</em><em>，</em><em>操你</em><em>，</em><em>你不爱任何人</em><em>，</em><em>滚开</em><em>，</em><em>放开我</em><em>。</em>可是他被抱得纹丝不动，不管怎样用拳头揍他、用脚踹他都挣不脱，原本他们几乎没有体力差距，现在那差距在恒久的折磨之后已经无法再拉回来了。戴斯蒙承受他的攻击，亲吻他的额头，说，<em>你感觉已经无法相信我爱你了</em><em>，</em><em>是吗</em><em>？</em></p>
<p>
  <em>　　不</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>不是无法相信</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>是无法想象</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>我要怎么想象我从没见过的东西</em>
  <em>？</em>
  <em>笑话</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p>
<p><em>　　我死了几次</em><em>？</em>戴斯蒙毫不在乎他说的话，仿佛只视之为胡言乱语，他捏着他的肩膀直视那双眼睛。<em>想一想</em><em>。</em></p>
<p>　　他眨了眨眼，拳头僵在眼前松懈下来。不知道是为了戴斯蒙的眼睛凝固的，还是为了他自己。</p>
<p>
  <em>　　……</em>
  <em>两</em>
  <em>次</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　没错</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>两次</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>记住这点</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>现在是第几次</em>
  <em>？</em>
</p>
<p>　　现在……他困惑着。什么现在？他没有……不。不，他当然有一个<strong><b>现在</b></strong>等着他前去。这思维比他的表层意识还要早，首先捆绑的是抵触和不适，与斯德哥尔摩似的妥协：好吧。什么样的现在？什么……</p>
<p>　　视界边缘的黑暗虚空闪烁出了一些金光。</p>
<p>　　余光捕捉到那些金光时他开始感到应激式的剧痛。那些金光如同乱错的丝网，接近真实的疼痛钻进他的意识中，翻涌起撕裂灵魂般的痛楚。好痛！他痛得失去力量跪下去，被戴斯蒙紧紧拢住，<em>现在是哪一次</em><em>，</em><em>肖恩</em><em>？</em>戴斯蒙亲吻他的灵魂，拢着他不让他消散，<em>看着我</em><em>。</em><em>只看着我</em><em>。</em>痛，他恐怕忍受不住这种痛，<strong><b>害怕自己无法承受它</b></strong>，但是他不能，<em>我不记得了</em><em>，</em>他不能停下，不能停止反抗，他的反抗甚至比尝试拯救戴斯蒙还要重要得多，<em>我不记得了这是哪一次但是我记得你</em><em>，</em>剧痛使他颤抖着钻进戴斯蒙怀里呻吟，<strong><b>他身上缠了太多线了</b></strong>，换任何人都无法承受，<em>我记得你过得很好</em><em>、</em><em>所有人都过得很好</em><em>、</em><em>我也</em><em>，</em><em>过得不错</em><em>，</em>戴斯蒙仍然坚定勇敢地抱着他，在他抬起手时扶着他的手，<em>你想让我死但是我不会死</em><em>，</em><em>我只会</em><strong><em><b>继续</b></em></strong><em>，</em><em>不用担心</em><em>……</em><em>我很好</em><em>。</em><em>我很好</em><em>。</em></p>
<p>　　他修补好了黑暗，现在看不到什么丝线，也不疼了。戴斯蒙还是抱着他，仿佛什么也改变不了这个拥抱，<em>没错</em><em>，</em><em>你会继续</em><em>。</em><em>你要去哪里</em><em>？</em></p>
<p><em>　　我不知道</em><em>。</em>他疲惫地靠在对方身上，阖上眼帘。消失的剧痛的幻觉还停留在他身上消耗他的力量。<em>我不知道</em><em>……</em><em>这里就很好</em><em>。</em></p>
<p>　　他的火炉慢慢地又回来了，跳动着火苗，脚下是他的平地。木地板。他相信的一切。他自己的真实。余痛也减轻一些了，这里就很好，等他这一次旅行结束，他可以待在这里……多好。</p>
<p>　　即使是是一个终点，也是他渴望了无数日月的结局中一个比较好的终点了。</p>
<p>
  <em>　　肖恩</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>你不能迷失在这里</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p>
<p><em>　　我没有迷路</em><em>。</em>他打断戴斯蒙，<em>这是我家</em><em>。</em></p>
<p>　　他的宠物蹭他的裤腿。它有一个名字，不叫“戴斯蒙”，而是一个不错的名字，是戴斯蒙为他起的。它现在趴着索求他摸摸脑袋，他垂下手以后它便用脑袋蹭他的手心，翻出肚皮。他把他的爱宠抱起来给戴斯蒙看，手上戴着戒指，<em>这是</em><strong><em><b>我们家</b></em></strong><em>。</em><em>你这傻瓜</em><em>。</em><em>你怎么敢说我迷路了</em><em>？</em></p>
<p>　　他试着翘起嘴角，在疲惫之余露出些微笑，欣然将戴斯蒙拉回沙发上坐下。当初他们一起买下这个房子时收到了那么多亲朋好友的祝福，人们祝他们永远幸福，这就是永远的幸福。</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙沉默着，仿佛曾经无数次这样做似的让他靠在自己身上休息，靠着自己流泪，双手轻抚他的后背。</p>
<p><em>　　我不会迷失的</em><em>，</em><em>戴斯</em><em>。</em><em>我知道我该做什么</em><em>。</em>那几乎真的是温暖的，而不是为了熬过黑暗创造出来的梦境，而是真的温暖，像体温一样的温度。没有什么比这感觉更真实了。<em>我永远不会放弃你</em><em>，</em><em>永远不会</em><em>，</em>他还是弄湿了戴斯蒙的衣角，<em>我永远不会</em><em>，</em><em>即使你恨我</em><em>，</em><em>即使所有人都恨我</em><em>。</em><em>即使你说的是假话</em><em>，</em><em>从未爱我</em><em>，</em><em>我也永远不会放弃你</em><em>。</em><em>有人应当给予你公正</em><em>，</em><em>铭记你的意义</em><em>，</em><em>举起你的旗帜</em><em>，</em><em>我从未忘记这一点</em><em>。</em><em>你以为我迷失了</em><em>，</em><em>那是你对我的智慧和强大的冒犯</em><em>。</em>肖恩轻笑着，<em>我好得很</em><em>。</em><em>等你杀死我</em><em>，</em><em>把我埋葬在一个能看到你的地方</em><em>……</em><em>你的文明将会延续</em><em>。</em><em>你将会延续</em><em>。</em><em>你得到你应得的一切</em><em>，</em><em>爱</em><em>，</em><em>尊重</em><em>，</em><em>纪念</em><em>，</em><em>你的幸福</em><em>，</em><em>我也得到我的一份</em><em>，</em><em>而且不会死</em><em>。</em><em>我会在这里</em><em>，</em><em>你会陪我</em><em>。</em><em>没有什么比这更好了</em><em>。</em></p>
<p><em>　　……</em><em>睡吧</em><em>，</em>戴斯蒙叹着气。<em>嘘</em><em>。</em><em>我永远爱你</em><em>。</em><em>你的思考又复杂又吵闹</em><em>。</em></p>
<p><em>　　你是真的吗</em><em>？</em>他在蜷缩起来之前最后问道。炉火的温暖也不及这个拥抱。</p>
<p><em>　　我是</em><em>。</em>戴斯蒙轻抚他鬓角的头发，指节划过脸颊。<strong><em><b>我</b></em></strong><em>是</em><em>。</em></p>
<p>　　那样的触碰唤醒了更多疲惫，于是他再次闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“可以了，”一个人把手从肖恩的额角旁边移开，“陛下。”</p>
<p>　　“他的精神稳定下来了吗？”</p>
<p>　　此人摇了摇头。“那恐怕需要更多时间。不过目前的稳定程度足够长时间读取记忆了。无论发生什么，他的深层意识都信任您。”</p>
<p>　　这位访客身穿平民的衣服，用披巾卷成兜帽和面罩，挡住半张脸，颇有那些流落于国境以外的末日雇佣兵的风范。无论怎样都不会是正牌医生。“介意我过问您要读取什么样的记忆吗？”</p>
<p>　　“追究一些过去的事。问这个干什么？”戴斯蒙在床边坐下来。</p>
<p>　　访客停顿片刻，离开肖恩身边，让戴斯蒙接近他。“没什么。我得提醒您，他的精神状态非常脆弱，涉及太私人的事容易引发崩溃，那不利于您的安全。”</p>
<p>　　“我会冒这个险。”戴斯蒙低头望着肖恩，神色中写满坚定，“况且我不打算让那样的事发生。有什么建议吗？”</p>
<p>　　“您比任何人都了解他。如果事情到了那一步，”访客悠悠然地回答道，“您自然知道该怎么做。”</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙点了点头。</p>
<p>　　他有太多疑问了。<em>你都做了些什么，肖恩？</em>他抬手触碰躺在床上的人颈侧的脉搏，它跳动得节奏慢得几乎要让人以为摸不到。<em>三年以前你比这好太多了。究竟是什么让你变得如此恶毒疯狂？</em></p>
<p>　　恐怕他只能靠伤害他来寻找答案了。戴斯蒙无意识地绷紧牙关，默数对方的心跳，“送客，克莱。”在确认手指之下的脉搏真的只是节奏太慢、而不会在某一拍过后消失之后，戴斯蒙下令道，“谢谢你的协助。”</p>
<p>　　访客没有行礼，转身走出寝宫，“告退。”</p>
<p>　　克莱瞥了他一眼，习惯性地把手搭在佩剑柄头上，送人离开王宫。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　两人走在走廊上，脚步声接着脚步声。此时已近中午时分，阳光灼烤土地，近地面的景色被烤得变形，晃晃悠悠。克莱随意地解开一颗扣子，瞥见同行人裹得严严实实的布衣，兜帽遮住他上半张脸，面罩遮住他下半张脸，连眼睛都看不见。</p>
<p>　　不过他十分聪明。有的时候太聪明又太能干了。</p>
<p>　　“你可以不认可王的做法，”他打破沉默，“你只需要服从他。”</p>
<p>　　“一个君主当对万民仁慈。”</p>
<p>　　“黑斯廷斯已经不是这里的公民了。即使放在旧世纪也不是。”克莱回答道，“他是一个旅行者。这还是你发现的。你打算否认吗？”</p>
<p>　　他们走到王宫门口。“不。我的情报绝不可能有假。只是，”访客踏过门槛，停在台阶上回头，“用普世道德审判一个旅行者恐怕不是好主意，更不用说你和王都与旅行者的旅行有利益相关。他怎么决定是他的事，你最好退出审判。”</p>
<p>　　尽管这样的直言十分冒犯，克莱并没有介意。他也不是第一天认识这位无名访客了。此人做得了一切事，也领得下别人对他的一切称呼，雇佣兵、线人、乞丐，什么都不介意，常来王宫便索性直接以访客自居，活生一个自来熟，但好在其人性格不招人讨厌。“我坚持，”克莱的态度基本上毋庸置疑，“况且我宣誓了公正。”</p>
<p>　　“你宣誓了公正，话是不错。但是，告诉我，骑士长，”雇佣兵一样的访客双眼烧起同阳光一样的暗金色，“你忠诚于谁？”</p>
<p>
  <em>　　对他忠诚</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>求你了</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p>
<p>　　他稍稍一愣，既出于真心也出于习惯：“自然是王。你又有什么高见？”</p>
<p>　　“<em>你的忠诚应该只交付于你自己的内心</em>。”</p>
<p>　　在克莱能够反驳之前，访客打断了他，“我不是挑拨离间。如果你心向王，那同样适用于这句话。只是以防万一，想清楚你想要的究竟是什么，骑士长。告辞。”</p>
<p>　　“等等。”</p>
<p>　　克莱往下走了一步，手上凝聚起一些能量，捏出一根羽毛。“新的任务。调查一个‘科瑞恩’。”</p>
<p>　　“我没在这个国度听说过这个名字。”</p>
<p>　　“那就去外面找找。还有，不久之前王宫受到了来源不明的伊述攻击。”</p>
<p>　　“伤亡如何？有没有目击者？”</p>
<p>　　“没有伤亡。当事人只有我和王和黑斯廷斯。王封锁了法庭，但庭审时出现一些能量波动，我怀疑可能与黑斯廷斯有关。他是在那之后昏迷的。优先调查这件事。”</p>
<p>　　“王封锁了法庭之后的能量波动。”访客重复了一遍，陷入片刻思索。“我假设旅行者是使它停止的原因？”</p>
<p>　　“我不能确定，但看上去是这样。”</p>
<p>　　“波纹状的波动吗？”</p>
<p>　　克莱扬起眉毛。“没错。你有答案吗？”</p>
<p>　　“……目前没有，只有猜想。我会着手处理的。回去吧，骑士长。王应该已经开始读取他的记忆了。让他别逼他太紧，温和一些。”访客态度平静。</p>
<p>　　“黑斯廷斯仍然是一个死刑犯。”</p>
<p>　　“一个君主仍然应当对万民仁慈，无论善恶。”不过他倒也没有追着这一点不放，“而你，想清楚你宣誓了什么，骑士长。”</p>
<p>　　说罢，访客取走克莱手上的羽毛，塞进布衣里侧，转身走下阶梯，离开王宫。</p>
<p>　　他目送对方离去。那身影在视野内逐渐变小，他一直看着对方，直到访客消失在人群中。</p>
<p>　　想起来应该回去看看肖恩时，克莱才发现他方才那阵发呆一直在无意识地用指甲磨自己的剑柄，现在剑柄的握把一道道白痕，翻出一点渣子。他抹掉它，转身原路返回。接近寝宫时他叫住下人，吩咐他们禁止靠近王的寝宫，连踏上走廊都不要，也不要去打扫塔楼。下人离开之后，这片区域便空无一人了。</p>
<p>　　他当然知道这里留下的是什么人。弹指之间，伊述力量便在走廊上展开，泛着微光的折线流进空气中首尾相连构成网格，罕见地并非金色而是白色，一弦连一弦在整个走廊铺开，连通寝宫。</p>
<p>　　“克莱。”</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙的声音从里面传来，大约是察觉了他的法术，“进来。关门。”</p>
<p>　　他打个响指，让它们隐去形状，走进房间把门在身后带上。“情况怎么样？”</p>
<p>　　寝宫内部显然已经被戴斯蒙封锁起来了，像法庭一样，墙壁上隐约泛起金色折线的形状。这个卧室被收拾得很干净，一侧是桌子与架柜，一侧是床，床那一侧的墙雕刻着大小中等的刺客标志，当初肖恩还损过戴斯蒙说他就像一个往黑板上写名字的二年级学生，身为领导者品味实在太低。现在肖恩在戴斯蒙的床上沉睡着，垂下的厚重床帘挡住午时烈阳，照亮他的只有戴斯蒙指尖的些许微光。</p>
<p>　　“我在想他说的话。”见克莱靠近，戴斯蒙开口道。</p>
<p>　　他指的是先前的访客。他还在徒劳地治愈肖恩，尽管他们都知道这只是图个心理安慰，不会真的有什么效果。仅是旁观不做点什么，始终会让他觉得无所适从，他已经习惯于“做点什么”了。即便只是心理安慰。“我在想什么叫精神状态非常脆弱，”他说。</p>
<p>　　“他疯了，不就是所谓的脆弱吗。神智正常的人不会造成69亿人的死，至少这点显而易见。”克莱绕到床的另一边，也在床沿坐下，“但是……”</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙无法接下这个“但是”。他喉咙有点紧，手心里还牵着肖恩的手腕。沉睡的人像旧世纪传说中的吸血鬼一样苍白，嘴唇也缺乏血色地发白，姜红的头发长得稍微有些长了，是拨弄一下就能感觉到发丝滑过指缝的长度，然而监禁控制叛国者是他的授意。他没有立场为此难过。他没有立场为任何事难过。肖恩在建国那天倒下，从此再没恢复过来，而人类在末日后得到了一个乌托邦。戴斯蒙的乌托邦。最开始戴斯蒙以为这是自己的命运，现在……</p>
<p>　　现在他无法确认这是不是一场空前绝后的阴谋。</p>
<p>　　他叹气。</p>
<p>　　治愈的力量停止了。戴斯蒙弹出右手的袖剑划破左手手心，随后也划破肖恩的手，动作尽量轻了，他的袖剑极为锋利。克莱也抽出佩剑在手掌上压了一下，让血滴下来。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　黑夜在其最黑的时刻，也不会是伸手不见五指的。只要是旷野，即使仅有北极星，也有足够的光使人察觉前进的路。但若不空旷，而身处高墙之下、受困深巷之中，黑夜便使人畏惧了。一些人在迷宫中耗尽生命，留下地上的白骨，一些人有幸逃到旷野中找到他的北极星，便活得到黎明。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　不是每个人都有那样的运气。迷宫和旷野也不是对立的。它们是同时存在的。一个人既没有方向，又看得见北极星，那他便能永远在黑夜中前行。既不会死，也不会得到破晓之时。</em>
</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他推开房门。肖恩正独自在长沙发上休息，双腿蜷缩着。壁炉的火势不热，几乎快燃尽了。</p>
<p>　　这是一间温暖的屋子……。他喜欢这样的小屋子，他想。戴斯蒙脱下外套披在肖恩身上，挽起袖子给壁炉添火。干柴又烧起来，火光照亮了屋子里余下的黑暗。这里书架真多。肖恩还是喜欢这些，熟悉得令人怀念。</p>
<p>　　“戴斯蒙……？”</p>
<p>　　“我在这里。”他放下铁钳，走到肖恩身边；肖恩撑起来，给他让出一片位置坐下，于是他便坐过去。肖恩昏昏沉沉地又靠在他肩上闭上眼睛。</p>
<p>　　他没有别的办法，本能地动手揽过他的肩膀。“嘿，肖恩？醒醒。”</p>
<p>　　“嗯？”后者模糊地应着，不是那么有精神。</p>
<p>　　对此他保持着良好的耐心：“你还记得之前我们进行到哪儿了吗？”</p>
<p><em>　　“之前？”</em>肖恩喃喃道。</p>
<p>　　戴斯蒙仍然耐心地揽着他，脸颊贴着他的额角，搭在肩侧的手臂压着戴斯蒙的外套。<em>“关于你的出发点。”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>　　外面下雨了。</em>
</p>
<p>　　克莱踏进房门后收起伞，带上门，将伞搁在门边。完好无损的墙壁与木地板上出现一些弹痕，伞上的雨水流到木地板上，积进弹坑里。“嘿，”他试着打个轻松的招呼，“哇喔。外面好冷。”</p>
<p>　　“坐吧。”肖恩从戴斯蒙的半个怀抱中直起身，让出长沙发的另一侧空位，揉起眼睛，“烤烤火。记录都在书架上，要么就在地上……。抱歉，这里一团乱。”</p>
<p>　　克莱便坐到肖恩身边伸出手烤火，引来后者的微笑。戴斯蒙起身打算到沙发后的书架前取书，路过一本掉在地上的，便捡起来拍拍平；书页上有不少内页朝下导致的折痕，像是被丢在地上的。封面干干净净，什么字都没有，书脊写着指代模糊的时间，某某事之后到某某事之前，而不是数字范围。非常独到的纪时历……让他想起一些古文明。翻开里面，里面反而写有公元年月日。非常独到——他甚至有点被取悦到。</p>
<p>　　择书不如撞书？抱着这样的想法，戴斯蒙带着捡到的这本回到沙发上。肖恩看起来真的很疲惫，但至少欢迎了他回来，并打算去给他泡些热茶，那样温暖的神色也令人怀念。炉火烤着屋里的空气，柴火发出细微的噼啪声。</p>
<p>　　……如此一个与爱人独守的休憩处，谁能不向往呢。</p>
<p>　　肖恩动手泡了红茶。他给戴斯蒙加了冷的甜牛奶，也记得克莱喜欢一颗方糖。<em>“既然你要看，我会尽量控制住自己的。”</em>在他们分别拿走杯子之后肖恩说。他爬回沙发上，“把这儿当自己家。自便。”便又蜷起来了。</p>
<p>　　像猫一样。大概真的很累，戴斯蒙想着，翻开书页。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　中午时分，大地炽热逼人，仿佛多在路上走动片刻便要干得脱水。陆续有人前往水源处取水解闷热，城镇水网便利，倒也没有谁在街上中暑，还有一些人努力呵护他们养在阳台上的植物。植物很珍贵。人们来来往往，没有人注意一个看似披戴头巾的人。王要世人互爱，圣诞尤其不该对人不和，因而当此人走进一家酒吧时，没有人要求他把头巾摘下来。</p>
<p>　　“一品脱，”他随口要求，找了处空座坐下，大中午的酒吧空座很多。一品脱啤酒被送上来后他打发走服务员，独自坐在那里，解开面罩透气；一口冰凉啤酒入喉，他放下杯子，双手撑在桌面上做出一副思考的模样。他的布衣上有许多绑扣、松紧带元素，浑身上下没有哪处不是灰色或黑色，穿成这样的人无论做什么私事，一般都不会被打扰。因此店员只是侧目，暂时没有人打算过问他圣诞怎么过。</p>
<p>　　这个国度的人民崇尚友好，崇尚自由，崇尚人的互助。上了年纪的人如果见过十五年前天启之前的世界，还留有些许“意识形态冲突”这种旧日回忆，那么此地将会被评价为世界主义者的乐园。“主义”已经是一个给人恍如隔世之感的老措辞了，如同“宗教”、“种族”、“国籍”一般沉寂，不再像毒品般引起狂热与冲突，它们的形式只在谈论痛恨时被提及，其概念被用于教授末日后出生的孩子要爱世人，要用爱打败仇恨，要讲道理，要公正，和人类历史上一次一次重创后的悔恨一样。战争带来和平，这句话被反复辩理，直到孩子们都理解、都畏惧，明白他们为何生在乱世，活下来又何其幸运。才十五年，和平仍然脆弱，教训是一定要被铭记的。王不是压迫人民的王，是为了确保人类将永远铭记、永远不再重蹈覆辙而成为了王。王拯救人民，人民拥他为王，那是旧世界秩序下的感恩，王对于新世界是活的纪念碑、警示牌。人类经不起再一次分崩离析。</p>
<p>　　因而身在一个如此友善的国度，有人听到他肚子的响声时，还是过来了。“吃点什么吗，朋友？”服务员操着一口旧世界的南方口音。</p>
<p>　　“不了，谢谢，我不富有。”他礼貌地说。缠面的布像围巾一样垂在脖子上，兜帽遮住几乎整张脸，他还低着头。服务员回头看了一眼吧台后的同事们，耸了耸肩：“我们有一些圣诞的装饰工作可以用得上帮手。”</p>
<p>　　非常友善。你无法在旧世界奢望这种友善，尽管秩序仍属于旧世界的遗风。于是他点点头：“我什么都可以做。”</p>
<p>　　不久后，他得到了一份肉菜，五大包气球，一个打气筒，一堆彩色纸片，和啤酒的续杯。</p>
<p>　　彩色纸片是用来折纸花的，大约是要在客流多的晚间送给客人。圣诞的气氛延续得要远比圣诞当天更久，接下来至少一周，商铺都不会撤掉圣诞促销的牌子，这些东西确实是越多越好。他捻起一张彩色纸片，捏在手里三两下折成一只纸鹤，放在啤酒杯旁边立着，装金桔色酒水的玻璃杯映照出它的形状，高昂的鹤首，锐利优雅的翅膀。纸鹤的几何美感使它在纸艺中超越其他拟物形状流传至今。</p>
<p>　　“日本人？”服务员来取走他吃完的餐盘时随口问道。</p>
<p>　　“不，不是。只是本地人。”</p>
<p>　　“手艺真不错。我孩子喜欢这些，可惜我总是折不好。”</p>
<p>　　“是吗。那就送给你。”他的视线移向窗外，“我不需要留着它。”</p>
<p>　　“噢，你人真好。”</p>
<p>　　“鹤和鹰都是鸟。”</p>
<p>　　“唔？”</p>
<p>　　“鹤和鹰都是鸟。”他望着窗外某个方向沉吟着，“还有知更鸟。”</p>
<p>　　服务员迟疑了片刻，无法立刻回答上来。</p>
<p>　　他把视线移回来：“你知道国境外现在大约有多少人吗？”</p>
<p>　　“有多少？”</p>
<p>　　“比国境内的人口数量多两倍，无论你信不信。还有那么多人在废墟中辛苦谋生。”</p>
<p>　　“我们会找到他们的。”</p>
<p>　　“我们是会。但是人一旦变多了，人们就没法记住每一个人，街道会变得陌生。这样的世界，一个人要藏起来就很容易了。”</p>
<p>　　服务员还是迟疑着。不过友善的人选择了倾听，在他对面坐下。感谢这个美好的国度。“那是一件好事还是一件坏事？”</p>
<p>　　“你有你的想法，不需要问我。我也不会评价，”他安逸地喝着他的啤酒，“我又不是历史学家。是否要延续旧世界那些关于隐私安全与信息曝光的争论，那是王和你们要考虑的事。”</p>
<p>　　“旧世界给了我们很多教训。”</p>
<p>　　“旧世界给了我们很多参考。许多逻辑建立在它之上，新世界无法推翻这一点。没有任何人能完全脱离历史……如果说我得到什么教训，那就是这一点。比方说，现在大多数人认为鹰是我们的国家象征。鹰在建国之前就被许多人用来暗喻我们的王。这也是一种……旧日认知。很美。”</p>
<p>　　“这是没错。”</p>
<p>　　“王曾给国师送过一份礼物。一枚胸针。那时我们的轻重工业还没有恢复，做出那样精致的东西并不容易。但是那很公平，甚至远远不足，他一直站在王身边支持他，直到王成为今天的王。若是单从功绩来看，一枚知更鸟胸针是最轻描淡写的感谢了。”</p>
<p>　　“但是国师……”</p>
<p>　　“如今已是叛国者，没错。那不重要。重要的是，鹰是鸟，知更鸟是鸟，鹤也是鸟。”</p>
<p>　　这位食客拨弄他折的纸鹤的纸翅膀，语气悠悠扬扬，心不在焉，似乎完全不在乎自己在说什么。</p>
<p>　　“知更鸟背叛了他的族类，而鹤在族类中几乎从未被记住。不能说从未出现。只是无影无踪。问题在于，假如它无影无踪，那该怎么找到它呢？不能设计引诱它出现，也不能公然暴露自己正在寻找它，经验和常理帮不上忙。就像十五年前人们寻找暗物质一样。但我们知道暗物质存在于宇宙中，宇宙是它相应的载体。我们的鸟儿们相应的载体是什么呢？”</p>
<p>　　他好像是在厘清自己的思路，又好像是自言自语。服务员礼貌友好地困惑着，试图跟上他的思路。“如果你说的……鹰，知更鸟，它们都是人……人存在于世界上，不是吗？”</p>
<p>　　“那基于‘世界是层级最高的概念’这样的认知。不，世界不是层级最高的。历史才是。”</p>
<p>　　服务员更加困惑了。</p>
<p>　　他耸耸肩，把缠面的布拉起来缠好，抬头露出俏皮的视线，“让我先来打好气球。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　历史是层级最高的概念。时间，空间，人物，事件，逻辑因果，过去、现在、未来，都由它承载。你也可以给它一个新的术语，至少在我受的教育中，“历史”是比较接近这一概念之实质的表述了。十分遗憾，我垄断了它的解释权，因为只有我接触得到它，因而一切后来者都要被迫听我的前言，而语言本身也无法逃脱它。所以只要你高兴，你大可以管这一概念叫做</em>
  <em>ABC</em>
  <em>，叫做你喜欢的食物，叫做你的宠物的名字。我选择了这一表述，只是为了我自己。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　我永远爱你，逐渐不再是因为我最初有多爱你，而是我需要一个锚，让我自己不被洪流毁灭。我知道你终将恨我，在我第一次用我自己的手沾血的那一刻我就知道了——我无法回头。只要我不回头，你就一定会恨我。我一定会在某一天消失，现在的我只是看不到我将如何消失而已。我爱你，不管你对此是厌恶、畏惧还是同样爱我，历史不会抹消这个事实，未来若有人学得会如何旅行，有幸看到我，那就会有人知道我爱你。我唯独为此感谢历史，我的毁灭者。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　但我们是怎么走到这一步的，我自己是怎么踏上这条路的？归根结底，因为在我的出发点，历史被操纵了。历史是可以被操纵的。你就被操纵了。我无法用文字描述你被如何操纵，因为恐怖不是具体的一件事，而是渗透到你生活的每一分每一秒的氛围。包括我自己。我怎么可能把每一分每一秒都写下来？但我如果不去写，你又怎么可能理解一点真相？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　知晓这个名字：朱诺，或尤尼。或阿勒忒娅。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　我原本不知道阿勒忒娅就是朱诺，直到我不幸地看到她。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　我不幸地看到她的那一天，是你的生日，公元</em>
  <em>2027</em>
  <em>年</em>
  <em>3</em>
  <em>月</em>
  <em>13</em>
  <em>日。</em>
</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公元2027年3月13日</p><p> </p><p>　　暴雨倾盆。</p><p>　　摩托车的车轮划过地面溅起积水连成悬空的水浪，车尾灯迅速划出一条红线。深夜雨水倾泻向空旷街道，天地的昏暗被刺眼红线划开，再向上、再向上，曲折的车灯从上往下冲近红线前行的轨迹，它笔直横贯的轨迹硬生生打了一个折，光线凝固在那里聚拢成一个红点；摩托车主擦边绕过直撞过来拦截他的小车，街道中间响起两声枪响。小车扭转车头，与紧随摩托车之后的同伴一起逼近它，摩托车被逼上人行道打了一个滑重新冲回车道上提速，再次拉出红线。</p><p>　　他冲到港口。显然港区太开阔了，除了身后的追车，港区两侧的路也有车子追上来，他折了一个方向后车身一顿，又只能折回来。都是黑车，同一群人的埋伏。他被堵死了。</p><p>　　没有什么埋伏能设计得了他！去他妈的。他将摩托车冲上栈道，红线在黑夜中甩出一个急刹折弯——电子设备。一辆智能控制的游艇像活了一样亮起屏幕发动马达，他单手开枪掩护着他自己，跳进游艇里，风衣甩出鹰翼般的弧度，快艇冲出海面。停在港区边缘冲不上码头的车子里下来了许多人，不断朝他射击，岸边的夜幕不断闪烁许多枪口火光，一些人行动起来抢夺停在港区的其他空船只追向他，海面划开几道浪，浪的轨迹收敛、散开，波纹反射月光的白。几道浪追向一道，白与黑、多与少，切割港区防波堤内方形似的海域，被追逐的黑点冲向港区出口。</p><p>　　防波堤外的开阔海域太开阔了。快艇贴着堤坝侧边猛地转弯，消失在追逐者眼里，但仅仅几秒他们便跟上了它，全速冲进视野开阔的大海，追向海面上唯一的目标。一，二，三，四，五，六。六艘快艇驶出港区，他们留下的细浪打碎海面，剧烈闪烁着月光。</p><p>　　一滴血渗下来。</p><p>　　他咬着牙，拉紧尼龙丝绳，一步一步爬上防波堤。他只是防波堤的黑影又一点黑色；爬到顶时他倒在栏杆边喘息。</p><p>　　他把不得已缠在自己一整条手臂上的尼龙丝绳解开。如果不是用衣服布料挡着绳子，他的手可能就被切断了。不是什么值得提倡的用法。他把卡在栏杆上的绳标钩爪拿下来，看它嗖嗖嗖地自动吞回它自己的线，直到恢复成一个小型设备原来的样子，按着自己身上的伤口咽下唾沫。</p><p>　　“最近的医疗设施。”他疲惫地说。</p><p>　　耳机里一个和戴斯蒙几乎一模一样的声音立刻回答道：“一公里以外有个动物救助站，没有人值夜班。港区的医疗站离你最近，但是有一个护士。唔……单亲，抚养两个孩子，一只猫，在还房贷，买了斯达沃克的股票。一家快餐企业。这年头怎么这么多快餐企业。你呢？情况怎么样？”</p><p>　　他扶着栏杆站起来，按着最糟糕的伤口，一步一步地继续走，用风衣敛起里面染红的衣服，“以前也不是没有比这更糟过。”当务之急是离开这里。可以考虑从防波堤上直接跳到地面，如果能成功，那样能节省许多爬下楼梯的力气和暴露在摄像头底下的风险……</p><p>　　“别，肖恩。”</p><p>　　他眨了眨眼，察觉一个藏在防波堤顶部楼梯间的屋檐底下的小摄像头。</p><p>　　“找到其他人。”他下令，并翻越栏杆。在他纵身跃下的那个瞬间，耳机里戴斯蒙的声音毫不掩饰地叹起了气。落地时他翘起嘴角，但那点微笑很快便黯去了。</p><p>　　那个声音对他说，“我正在定位他们。你，去找专业的医护帮助。我已经确保她不会伤害你了。去。现在。”</p><p>　　刚才确实有些动作太大——大约是牵动枪伤撕裂得更严重了一点。大概。他想。他中了两枪，还有一只不知道是不是因为勒伤肌肉而迟钝发麻的手臂，失血带来的心跳加速让他有些烦躁。“哈。真是非常智能。等我回去就更新你的逻辑。”</p><p>　　“我的关心不合你意，真是非常抱歉。路上没有盲区，我已经把摄像头都关掉了，我看不见你。你最好乖乖听话。”</p><p>　　“知道了，亲爱的。”他走向远处亮着标牌的港区医疗站，把自己藏进建筑物的阴影里，低声嘀咕着。“但我还是要给你更新逻辑。现在你得考虑目标是否是蕾拉操纵的对象或潜在对象，尤其是那些你能想到如何操纵的目标，因为蕾拉也能。评价潜在风险需要另一套逻辑……局势不同寻常了，戴斯。立刻寻找其他人。别逼我动用权限。”</p><p>　　“我正在！所有人当中只有你，总是既不愿意听也不喜欢采取我的建议，肖恩。你有没有想过为什么？”</p><p>　　“我是你见鬼的开发者，这就是为什么。”<em>而你也不是他。</em>“设置声纹为系统默认。然后闭嘴，直到我上线。用所有动态内存调查刺客，统计幸存者，创造一对一联络我的途径，现在。”他干脆清晰地抛出要求，结束对方太过像人的小小抗议，话毕，推开医疗站的门，一只手还攥着风衣衣襟按压伤口。“晚上好，兰德小姐。斯达沃克快餐会在十分钟后跌停，建议你抛出之后选择凯旋汉堡。今天日落之前就可以还清房贷了。如果你不上报我的伤，我愿意为你的猫换一个牌子的猫粮。”</p><p>　　值夜的护士从桌子后面站起来，摘下眼镜，瞪着他沾血的鞋印，又对着电脑屏幕看他，比对了好几下。“噢，亲爱的。噢，天。”</p><p>　　他可以非常礼貌。“希望我没有打扰你。”</p><p>　　“但你可以不说那些的。噢，天。”</p><p>　　“啊。我为我的冒犯道歉。”</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　大约在两小时后，他再次睁开眼睛。两小时差不多是这几天他睡得最久的一次了。他扣好衬衫扣子，把身上的绷带藏进衣服里，穿回他休息时披在肩上保暖的风衣。“现在怎么样了？”</p><p>　　耳机里传来了他自己的声音，而不是戴斯蒙的。“没有好消息，只有坏消息，很遗憾。我找不到哈兰和阿连德。加琳娜在二十分钟之前还是安全的，我现在在用数据流追踪定位她。瑞贝卡受了伤，刚和其他人汇合，现在她和余下的人都在船上，但还不能完全保证安全。我还有很多事没忙完。”</p><p>　　“转移所有你能找到的人。”他重新戴起眼镜，朝休息室外走去。</p><p>　　“在你离线的这段时间我已经确保他们都转移了，我知道你在想什么。你需要伊利亚帮忙吗？我可以联系上他，但是……你知道的。”</p><p>　　“不用。他越少暴露就越安全，即使是……！”</p><p>　　“肖恩？”</p><p>　　对话戛然而止。</p><p>　　他站在休息室的门槛后，冷着脸举起双手。他连手掌上都缠着一圈绷带。</p><p>　　面前几人踏进休息室，分散站开。看起来为首的那个人粗暴地将护士小姐推进门，他本能地扶了对方一下，被拽着胳膊拉开。护士被按在一张椅子上绑着，他则被请到对面，沿床坐下。来者均戴着面具，和他两个小时前的追兵一样。</p><p>　　“你好，肖恩。”戴面具的人开了口，声音捂在面具里瓮瓮的。</p><p>　　在那个瞬间他感到了可悲。他发现他能想出不止一个可能对得上号的名字时，便更显得可悲了。讽刺。这甚至仅是又一个凌晨，远不及半夜之深，为何如此令人绝望？何至于此？还有这些……严阵以待守着他的人；他环视了一圈，想为空气中的讽刺笑两声，遗憾地笑出来。</p><p>　　“你知道我无法反抗你。”年长者最终平静地应答。他已经不及许多年前锋利了，即便思想永远尖锐，躯体也不是永恒的，嗓音也不是永恒的。“我教过你的是只要威胁能够达成，暴力就无需扩张。让我们的交谈不牵涉无辜，安东尼奥。”</p><p>　　被称作安东尼奥的人没有对他针锋相对的揭底作出太多反应，似乎知晓他当然会有如此判断力。只要他说话，肖恩就能识破他的身份，那么他说什么都无所谓，自报家门也无所谓。他面对的是肖恩，除非他能做到不说话便达成目的，否则他改变不了始终要发生的事。他的同伴望向他，见他基本没什么反应，也就没把这块石头激起的水花当回事了。</p><p>　　“把伊利亚的位置告诉我们吧，”男人沉吟着，手按在被绑的护士坐的椅背上，“还有你的AI的位置。”</p><p><em>　　如果你有一点关于电子技术的常识你就该知道它无处不在。</em>他这样想，<em>你怎么会觉得我知道一个迈尔斯人在哪儿？</em>也这样想，便低下头轻笑，摇了摇头。“我不知道。其次，就算我知道也不会回答你，”随后他抬起头，直直望进对方面具后面露出的一对眼睛，“进行下一步吧。”</p><p>　　“安东尼奥”深深地吸了一口气，长长地叹出来，举起手里的枪指向肖恩。</p><p>　　他无动于衷。</p><p>　　“你一直用那位戴斯蒙·迈尔斯的旧事告诫我们要爱世界。但我们做的一切都是在破坏它。”</p><p>　　又是一盆脏水。窗外安安静静，灌进来一些风，港区应有的月色还是明明亮亮的，现在海面没有多少激烈浪花，水上的月色便只是随风闪烁，栈道凝固成黑影。他又想笑，<em>你说这话时自己知道那是什么意思吗？</em>但又没那么好笑。窗外的景色真好。医疗站选址这里，港区的工人受伤了来这里休息时会觉得幸运吗？会更爱他们的港口吗？哈。地球和月球差了40万千米，假如不是隔着宇宙，也不会有人觉得它遥不可及。</p><p>　　“我说不好，”他还是讽刺地笑了两声，听起来有那么一点当年的风范了，“但是安东尼奥，我也在很久之前说过，仇恨无法让你在长久的痛苦中活下去，只有爱能。警惕这一点，亲爱的，你对我的恨是否大于你对蕾拉的信任了？”</p><p>　　安东尼奥笑起来——几声嗤笑，一些白眼和摇头，出于反感或不屑或愤怒，或是对事已至此的悲哀；他把枪口指向了旁边的护士。护士吓得发抖，紧紧闭上眼睛。</p><p>　　他们围着肖恩。施暴者的文明仅存于他们的沉默与耐心中，后者一言不发，还是看起来无动于衷，好像没有什么能动摇他。他是肖恩·黑斯廷斯。就好像任何事、任何人，尤其是人——没有什么能改变他。“我很遗憾，安东尼奥。我确实无可奉告。如果有讨价还价的余地，我不希望看到伤亡，但是没有。”他平静地望着他们，“我不知道你的问题的答案，无论是杀了我还是威胁我都是一样的。”</p><p>　　男人点了点头。点了几秒钟的头，他能想象到面具下的表情。</p><p>　　对方遗憾地垂下握枪的手（没有收回枪，肖恩注意到），给了他一个手下眼神，那手下便走向他，逼近被绑在椅子上的护士。</p><p>　　有一瞬间肖恩感到迟疑，因为他看见那个人手里什么武器都没有：他一边走，一边活动他空空如也的手，那是刻意宣扬给肖恩看的。尽管不需要鹰眼也能判断出他们的恶意，但要只是为了打她、折磨她、让他良心不安以图套话的话，他刚表过态。多此一举，不是吗？他不自然地咽了咽喉结。“你们想……”</p><p>　　他看见那个人掐住护士小姐的脸。似乎是为了展示给他看，他意识到。护士的神色写满惊慌，看起来比他更早意识到即将发生什么，但嘴被封了两圈绳子，双手被绑在椅子后面不能动，只能直直地望着肖恩，随后戴面具的人松开她的脸，从领口处用力撕开她的衣服。</p><p>　　布料发出撕裂的声音——他瞳孔缩成一点。并不年轻的女士从喉咙里发出叫喊，乳房裸露在空气中，两只手粗暴地揉着它们；肖恩掐着自己的拳头逼迫他自己，即便他不知道他在逼迫些具体什么。安东尼奥帮了一把手，扯住女士的头发用力向后拉，使她无法挣扎，让他的下手在接下来几秒内彻底撕裂上衣，把下摆扯出来，女人的一些赘肉、生孩子的疤痕也暴露出来，肖恩的手开始颤抖。“停下。”他绷着后槽牙说，眼睁睁地看着一只手探进护士两腿之间，而护士即便被扯着头皮也竭力挣扎、发出含糊的尖叫，但那只手已经活动起来了，“我说停下。<strong><b>安东尼奥！</b></strong>”</p><p>　　“呵。你不是一直以来都自称勇敢无畏吗，导师？”安东尼奥在面具底下瓮瓮地笑，他的手下动得更激烈了，“我以为你以无情自居，除了大道理，一点人性都没有呢。”</p><p>　　“停止这一切，你不……<strong><b>啊！</b></strong>”</p><p>　　砰！</p><p>　　安东尼奥抬手给了他一枪，那一枪如此之快以至于几乎所有人都没有反应过来，连他的手下也停下了，护士被吓得噤了声。</p><p>　　空气中的沉默长达十几秒。只有肖恩一个人在剧烈喘息。</p><p>　　他还活着。他被突如其来的枪击击倒在床上，垂着头蜷缩上半身艰难地试图撑起来，手压着新伤口，流下又一滩血，血从指尖滴到床上，滴到地下，一滴，一滴。</p><p>　　安东尼奥举着枪，一步步走上前。“你或许想保护伊利亚·迈尔斯。但是他只是刺客之中的一个。但你，你可是身负重任，肖恩。告诉我，你死得起吗，肖恩？刺客失去你，或者失去伊利亚，哪个的代价更沉重？”枪口逼近他的额头，直到撞上他，顶得他被迫侧了一下脑袋，“你真的以为你的AI能取代你？”</p><p>　　那个手下放开了护士，又公事公办地站回刚才的位置。现在的焦点重新变成肖恩。</p><p>　　“你弄错了……”</p><p>　　他疼得声音微弱，气若游丝。可能不仅是因为疼，还有实际的呼吸困难。</p><p>　　但他是肖恩·黑斯廷斯。什么也无法改变他。</p><p>　　“……你弄错了两件事。第一，他不叫伊利亚·迈尔斯，只是伊利亚。”</p><p>　　他艰难地稍稍抬起头。他的眼镜松垮地垂落到鼻梁下端，他勉强凝聚起一丝力气，松开按在伤口上的手，用血淋淋的手指将眼镜推好。伤口大约在肺附近，不会立刻致命，却也造成不小的身体伤害，他的话音十分低。如同将死之人阴沉的低语。</p><p>　　“第二……我是不能死，你说得没错。AI不能取代人类。”</p><p>　　他就这样仰视安东尼奥和对方的枪口。</p><p>　　“……但是假如我死了，它能让刺客像我没有死一样活着。它不是领导者或协助者，它是武器，威力取决于它的使用者。在我死后，你猜它的使用者会是谁？”</p><p>　　一个人应声倒地。安东尼奥猛地转头——那人后颈上的针管状子弹——他调转枪口直赶往休息室的门口：“操！”休息室里所有戴面具的人都动了起来，三个人跟上安东尼奥迎敌，两个人凑近肖恩准备灭口，他们之中的一个被猛然一枪爆头、另一个在掉头查看危险时被肖恩捅进后背电击致死，而安东尼奥的搏斗从休息室门外退进门内，四个人缠着一个人，肖恩在被撞到之前闪开至贴墙，被扔到床前的面具人瞬间砸塌了整张床。他贴着墙一步一个血印地走，避开流弹和攻击，靠近被绑的护士，拽着她的椅背及时在她被击中之前把她拉到墙角，脱下风衣——尽管上面有血和破洞，也总比没有强——用袖剑为她松绑，“我道歉……为我带来的一切麻烦。”安东尼奥和他的手下尽管身手良好也人多，但袭击者仍能与他们保持势均力敌，一时间哪一方都没有优势，破坏便不断扩大，整个休息室被搏斗毁得七零八落、东西散架落得满地都是，而休息室也只有通往前门的那一个门——它在某个时间被关上并且砸得变形了。关门从来不是一场战斗的好主意，除非一方想要另一方的命的同时不在乎自己的。肖恩护送护士低头贴着墙走，他仍试图侧在她身边保护她不受流弹波及，一直护送到窗边让她爬出去，但他已经爬不动了。三处枪伤，还能走路已经是奇迹了。砰砰！连天花板也被击中，预制板的格栅被打断，一连砸下来好几块，砸落的物品弄倒了本还没被破坏的隔帘架子，再次波及他，到这时室内的战局才从四对一变成三对一。护士鼓起勇气再次爬进来，把他从地上扶起来，试着和他一起翻出窗外，被肖恩拒绝了。他说，现在你有两个选择，一是离开这里……离开这个国家，藏起来，我会为你准备足够开启新生活的钱、护照和能够照顾你的关系人，二是帮助我们，我们会保护你，即使是现在这个世界，即使她无处不在……他没说清“她”是谁，便昏过去了。第三处枪伤在肺叶上。她身上穿着他的风衣，小心翼翼地抱着他喊，他需要紧急处理！随后那个袭击者便开始正式的杀人了。</p><p>　　他杀人的方式是在一个瞬间突兀地使他们动弹不得。</p><p>　　这时护士才有机会定睛看清来者的脸：他十分年轻，几乎与一个大学生无异，穿着白色连帽衫。他的眼睛亮着奇异的颜色，面具人们像电影特效一样悬着脚尖。袭击者扒掉其中一个人的面具，说，文明要求我们不用恶人对待受害者的方式对待恶人，肖恩对同态复仇一直持批判态度。我一向嫌他虚伪，麻烦。既然他那一套你也不受用，我们就可以达成共识了，东尼。被称作东尼的人说，要杀就杀吧，伊利亚，别废话。</p><p>　　伊利亚说，肖恩醒来之后不会乐意看到我轻易杀了你的。其余两个手下在某个瞬间悄无声息地倒下了。他动手掐住东尼的脖子，手指按压动脉血管，说，我更不想听他唠叨。</p><p>　　几秒之后，他眼里那种奇异的光消失了。</p><p>　　“劳驾，”他像拽一具尸体一样提着昏迷的东尼的衣领，转向窗户下的护士，“帮助他。”</p><p>　　非常有礼貌。护士咽了口唾沫，“但我不是医生。而且——而且这里没有工具。”</p><p>　　“一公里之外有个动物救助站，那里有器材。技术问题可以连线医生。觉得你能即兴发挥吗？”</p><p>　　“我——我试试。”她点点头，努力镇定下来，“我试试。”</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　肖恩第三次醒来时，已经接近中午了。</p><p>　　他身上有些钝痛。痛感一直盘踞着，不是无法忍受，但挥之不去的痛也足以消耗他的体力了。他身上缠着新的绷带，针织衫被脱下来当做枕头，身上盖着伊利亚的外套。染血的衬衫没有换掉，干结的血把衬衫弄得黑黑的，和里面的绷带对比鲜明。以后该穿黑色衣服了，他想。至少比浅色耐脏。</p><p>　　伊利亚坐在他身边，戴着耳机打手机游戏，屏幕不断跳出一些纯度很高的激励图案，一闪一闪。“伊利亚，”他想动一动，却牵动更多钝痛，便只好放弃努力泄了力气平躺休息，更不用提呼吸本身都仍有困难。</p><p>　　伊利亚头也不回，略显淡漠。“唔。早。”</p><p>　　这倒无所谓。“在哪——”他的眼镜被递过来，“——谢谢。我们在哪？”戴上眼镜之后他看清天花板，认出那不是阿泰尔二号。为此他有种怪异的遗憾。</p><p>　　“郊区。”</p><p>　　“你怎么处理了兰德小姐？”</p><p>　　“她还是不敢。她打算带孩子们到澳大利亚去。”</p><p>　　肖恩微微叹了口气。“不奇怪。当你有了孩子……”他试着撑起上身，声音里多了一丝努力感，“……逃亡就会变得困难。强求别人在面对困难时克服困难是一种伤害。”“况且我们也拿不出更多资源投资她。”伊利亚接话，语气如同谈论早餐一样毫无波澜，“你打算怎么处理东尼？”</p><p>　　伊利亚在打关卡boss，没分出精力注意他。他靠自己的力量坐起来之后歇了一小会，消化身上无时无刻不在提醒自己已不如往年的痛感。安东尼奥没死？——他环视了一圈才看到他。</p><p>　　叛徒被伊利亚巧妙地挡在肖恩的视野外，但处于伊利亚自己的视野内。换言之，安东尼奥也看不到肖恩。</p><p>　　况且前提还是他醒着。这是一个废弃厂房，他被绑在一段钢结构支撑柱上，仍在昏睡。</p><p>　　肖恩缓慢地爬起来，走向安东尼奥。一，伊利亚玩的是他平时用来打发时间的游戏，那很耗电，他通常不会在这上面花超过一小时，所以他大概没有歇下来太久。尽管地上没有脚印，也可以假设他刚把他们转移到这里，那意味着伊利亚在从半夜到白天的这段时间里为了省事对安东尼奥做了些减少麻烦的<em>准备</em>。二，郊区，厂房，还是废弃的，肖恩能推断出他们身在哪个方向。三，这片地区没有摄像头。</p><p>　　结论很明显。</p><p>　　他在安东尼奥面前半跪下来——这动作对他的伤势来说不太容易——但他总得做到，所以他还是接近了他。</p><p>　　俘虏呼吸沉稳，心率正常偏慢。应该只是安眠药，不过用量多少是另一回事了。在他身后，伊利亚仍然没有理会他。</p><p>　　“安东尼奥，”他不乏担忧地呼唤道。命令，可以说。“醒醒。”听起来接近严厉，“安东尼奥。”</p><p>　　“嗯……？”</p><p>　　被绑得严严实实的人挤了挤眼睛，聚焦起视线。他正面面对厂房宽大的入口，阳光刺眼，背对阳光的肖恩在朦胧的视野里看起来只有一圈轮廓。“你看起来需要睡到下午，安东尼奥。”</p><p>　　“不……”</p><p>　　他晃晃脑袋，清醒过来，眯起眼睛直视阳光，适应了几秒。显然现在形势逆转了，而这地方——他集中精力于第六感——看起来只有他自己被俘，同伴应当是被伊利亚杀了。肖恩看起来有些苍白，不能说毫发无损，但显然还能使形势的逆转实现至此。可能蕾拉还在搜捕他们，可能会派人来救他，总之这地方对于一个藏身处来说太开阔了。比起藏身落脚，更有可能是摆明态度，意味着他们自认为有摆态度的资本。比方说，安全。假如不会有增援，动手他打不过伊利亚，动脑他比不过肖恩。</p><p>　　何不让他早点死？至少伊利亚是想杀他的。这一切是如此虚伪而毫无意义。</p><p>　　“我也希望能你松绑，但是鉴于先前你打算杀我，现在就将就一下吧。”肖恩选择了开门见山，“我有些问题。别吝啬纠正我，假如我说错了。”</p><p>　　他在这时候看起来很真诚，以安东尼奥对他的了解，这份真诚基本上只是因为他脑子被占用了。他为此厌弃肖恩。这家伙的傲慢浸透他每一个细胞，无论他如何从锋芒毕露变得不再逞口舌之快，那种傲慢也是掩盖不了的，它在他眼睛里，笔墨下，举手投足皆令人厌恶。与优生渥养之人指责社会不当使人走投无路至男盗女娼一样，即便他们发出的声音是公义慷慨的，娼盗们也绝不会喜欢他们。他那种无法喜欢肖恩的厌弃，有点像这回事。</p><p>　　但更可悲的是。肖恩恐怕对此更一清二楚，越不恨他，他就越恨肖恩。他宁可面对伊利亚那种冷漠无情的混帐，死个痛快，也不要面对肖恩。不想面对肖恩。不想被光明照亮阴暗。</p><p>　　“我知道你们在寻找我们。反正也不是一两天了。以色列民航失事只是个开头，我猜到了，事态还掌握在她手上……何况我们必须和圣殿讨论未来的打算，这无法避免，能商讨的空间最多只有会议怎么开和在哪儿开罢了。我们不能一直不和他们往来，现如今那是不可能的，不管拖延多久，总有一天得碰面，分散力量只会加速灭亡。</p><p>　　“你瞧，这是一个所有人都清楚我下一步将要怎么走的险局，我也很清楚她一定会打算紧随其后将我的军。坏的情况是我们没能挺过这一着，好的情况是我想到了能让她无法将死我们的一着，但她也不会小看我，当然还有后手——我本来很难判断未来会演变成什么样。</p><p>　　“但是，你？为什么是你？”</p><p>　　肖恩直直地望着他，自顾自思索着，仿佛只是冲他发呆，或者透过他看些别的东西。他也没有多少好态度，不至于仁慈到对朝他开了一枪的人展现热情体贴，相比之下那还是种傲慢。他能够对安东尼奥视而不见，那令后者咬牙切齿。“怎么，”安东尼奥反感地讥讽道，“我是太弱了还是太强了？”</p><p>　　这时肖恩的双眼才聚焦在他身上。喔，那种眼神，他恨这个。他就不该说话。安东尼奥把头别过去，拒绝和他对视。</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　果然，肖恩就是会像这样看着他。他就是不能克服这点毛病。他就是不长记性，总是忍不住要多嘴，总是……！一只手探过来，被他躲开，那只手便放下了；肖恩仍然他的耐心表象维持得十分良好。“你已经足够强大到能够独自猎杀我了，年轻人。”“你也不是什么高级猎物！”他抢话般倾泻自己的情绪，倔强地忽略那点逻辑问题，“对于一个逃亡的人来说你他妈蠢到家了。逃往港口？那是世界上最容易死得不明不白的地方，要不是你走运，你已经死在栈桥上了，还指望我会听你的？现在放开我，你以为你能打得过我？别抬举自己了，你只是一个又虚伪又弱小的骗子，自命清高的废物——”</p><p>　　他被猛地掐住脖子，从地上提起来。那是要把他活活掐死的力道，喉咙被掐出痛苦的咳声。背在后面的手铐摩擦钢柱发出一阵长长的金属吱吱声。</p><p>　　“给我放尊重点。别以为我舍不得杀你，东尼。”</p><p>　　“有种你就动手。啐。别他妈的叫我‘东尼’，美国佬。”</p><p>　　“唉。”</p><p>　　肖恩站起来，拦下伊利亚的手，自己面对他。“如我所说，你已经足够优秀了，安东尼奥。你能看到我的破绽，她让你来杀我，你是足够称职的。”他平和地说出这些词句，并不为自己的行为多作辩解，“问题不是出在你身上，孩子。”</p><p>　　“我不是你的‘孩子’。”</p><p>　　“那么你是在她身上找到寄托了吗，嗯？”</p><p>　　安东尼奥像一根弦一样绷得紧紧的，现在他盯着肖恩看，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。伊利亚靠在肖恩背后的一堆破烂旁边继续玩手机，一副心不在焉的样子，仿佛刚才什么也没发生、没有任何事能吸引他的注意力，且即便如此他也仍觉无聊，但只要和对方相处过，就会明白，迈尔斯的野种是只吸血鬼。乖僻冷酷是他的乐趣，情绪突变、反复无常是他的专利，和他比起来肖恩就是受苦受难的圣人。</p><p>　　话虽如此，他们这一代本来也没有几个不是怪胎。小恶魔，瑞贝卡曾经这样说过。伊利亚才是房间里的大象，和他相比所有人都是乖宝宝。但是六年前他和伊利亚一起训练的那段日子，也曾经分出过胜负，那时肖恩也这样说——“你真优秀，东尼。”</p><p>　　他不优秀。</p><p>　　“抬头，安东尼奥。”英国人的声音沉稳严厉，“你选择背叛，就该知道你到底选择了些什么。如果你不清楚你得到的和将要迎来的一切，就背叛了我们，我会认定你愚蠢。回答我：你知道为什么她让你来追杀我吗？”</p><p>　　“……因为我能做到而其他人不能。”</p><p>　　“很好。为什么其他人不能？”</p><p>　　“因为他们是废物——”</p><p>　　“理性。分析。不管问题听起来有多显而易见。”</p><p>　　“……因为我比其他人更了解你。”他咽下唾沫，“我知道你会采取什么行动。”</p><p>　　“很好。我前往港口，对你来说意外吗？”</p><p>　　不意外。</p><p>　　……不意外。一开始他得到坐标，一边推测肖恩的行动路径一边布局，从城区一直到港口，他带的队伍封锁所有能偏离这一方向的岔路……也没有别的选择。其他任何逃离的方法都不在港区的方向。何况阿泰尔二号也……应该在那里才对……</p><p>　　但是它不在。</p><p>　　肖恩知道是他要来追杀他。</p><p>　　他什么都知道。他是故意的。</p><p>　　“看来你意识到了，”年轻时的战术支援，年长时的谋略家，他的眼神永远那样锐利高傲，“希望你现在能跟上我的疑问了。”</p><p>　　不！可是……！如果肖恩从一开始就知道他要来，从一开始就是故意把他引到港口，他为什么不设局抓住他、杀死他？伊利亚的突袭不是计划中的……绝对不是。假如存在什么计划，伊利亚绝不可能支持这种会让肖恩真的受伤的计划，那个怪胎对亲近的人有着接近病态的保护欲，浑身上下都是心理问题。或许……即使有计划，伊利亚也不知道……？肖恩为什么不告诉伊利亚……？是因为联系不上，还是因为肖恩本来就不打算借此机会杀死他（“同态复仇”，他想起伊利亚的措辞，并对这一上升得堂正诫厉的表述感到恶心），而是打算赌一把能不能在他手上活下来……？</p><p>　　可是即便是对肖恩最有利的形势，即便活下来没死没伤，若是不打算杀他，也不过是俘虏他……</p><p>　　……像是……</p><p>　　现在这样。</p><p>　　肖恩不仅引出了匿迹已久的伊利亚，清除安东尼奥的队伍、俘虏了他……</p><p>　　还确保自始至终都不会有人知道伊利亚在哪里。不会有蕾拉的人，也不会有他们自己人，连肖恩自己都不知道。</p><p>　　他甚至还没有正式地自称刺客导师。</p><p>　　“安东尼奥，”肖恩叹出鼻息，抱起手臂扶着伤处，“她可以派出比你更残忍的人。如果她的目的是想让我死，她大可以亲自出马，你明白吗？你的能力当然足以猎杀我，但你看不到的是，她畏惧我。”</p><p>　　这句话足以在任何刺客心里激起波澜——即使是刺客中的黑羊。他看到远处的伊利亚停下手机游戏，不耐烦似的踢着地面，装出不关心这边的样子；他看到肖恩的影子投在自己身上。光，暗。</p><p>　　“我先前用下棋来形容，但那不够精确。应该说，这是双盲的棋局。失事的民航航班表面上不属于任何一方，死的都是普通人，事实上是她逼迫我们行动的一招。我们只能开会，因为事情只会如此发生，就算在她预料之中，我们也不得不做符合她预料的事。但相对的，她也知道我们不会轻易中她的计，我肯定会采取行动，从这时开始她就必须假设她会失败——她不能小看我，这就是问题所在。她不知道我会采取怎样的行动。这就是她为什么选择了你。</p><p>　　“你是保守战略的结果，安东尼奥。她知道至少你肯定有能力追杀我。猜到我们会逃散很容易，猜到逃散以后我们会选择怎样的战术则不。最保险的办法是杀死我或者抓住我，因为只要我死了，今后能改变局势的人选就只剩伊利亚，而伊利亚已经消失很久了，你们一直找不到他，最有可能找到他的是我，所以我的命是最高优先级。在不知道我是否预判得到她会要我的命的前提下，把搜捕我的资源分散给其他人都是浪费。而我——我刻意不去打听伊利亚的去向，这样一来即使我被刑讯折磨也说不出我不知道的情报。</p><p>　　“所以你瞧，双盲的局势是非常棘手的。都选择保守战略就会胶着，消耗将会旷日持久；选择激进战略，就要面临巨大的风险。”</p><p>　　他听懂了。现在他跟上了，听懂了，见他妈的鬼。肖恩指出的是在这样的对峙格局之下他们的胆小。</p><p>　　偏偏是胆小！</p><p>　　那有什么意义？那有什么意义！伤害已经造成了，肖恩已经受伤了，他现在这里指出<em>我没有死证明你们不够努力</em>不过是口舌之快。不是吗？难道不是口舌之快吗？安东尼奥瞪着他，一时间什么也说不出来。他甚至在解释——他明明可以不解释。用意何在？<em>还想让我回到刺客中吗？拯救我吗？</em>他在肖恩的眼镜上看到自己因难以置信而微微扭曲的神色。或许不止是难以置信，更是自嘲、怨恨、愤怒和悲哀，<em>我是胆大者的杀手锏还是胆小者的仰仗，对你来说有什么区别？</em></p><p>　　“她畏惧我。她本不至于此。恐惧不令人恐惧，真相才令人恐惧……”肖恩忽然微微偏头，注意力被引开了几秒，随后才继续，“……意味着我最近一定是做对了什么。伊利亚，”他转身，“带走他，然后消失。像之前一样，不要联系任何人，不要联系我，不要让我知道你在哪里。”</p><p>　　安东尼奥被这突然的决定弄得有点迷茫。<em>带我消失？为什么？</em>他望向伊利亚，后者显然也不完全理解，但明显并不高兴。</p><p>　　话又说回来，伊利亚从来就没有看起来高兴过。</p><p>　　“你让我带他离开，还不让我联系你，我可能会杀了他。”</p><p>　　肖恩试着露出微笑：“唔——我不在乎。”</p><p>　　但是伊利亚还是那副阴阴沉沉的样子。“现在所有人都在追踪你，下一个可能是阿什拉姆。可能是特蕾莎。沃利斯。任何人。”</p><p>　　“也不会比安东尼奥更糟了。”</p><p>　　“你会死的！”</p><p>　　“我不会的。”</p><p>　　又来了。安东尼奥眼睁睁地看着肖恩走向伊利亚，拥抱他，和他商讨他的决定，安抚伊利亚的情绪；他们就不知道那看起来有多恶心吗？<em>那个怪胎最反复无常的时候是怎么打你的，你都忘了吗？他不是你儿子，他一辈子都不会把你当做父亲，你为什么还要爱他？有什么意义！</em>他狠狠地仰头磕到钢柱，咬着嘴唇内侧骂出无声的脏话，<em>耶稣他妈的上帝啊，给我一枪，让我死吧，让伊利亚杀了我吧。接下来还要忍受什么？</em></p><p>　　伊利亚和肖恩走过来，他们视线交汇，安东尼奥能看见伊利亚眼中的杀意。他就是能，即便伊利亚绕到他背后解开手铐。肖恩也简短地拥抱了他，“永别，安东尼奥。我一直为你自豪，至今依然如此。”</p><p>　　他要死了吗？伊利亚要处决他了吗？伊利亚押着他的手臂，推搡他往外走，要走进阳光底下，他拼命回头看肖恩，后者也注视着他，他才看到事实上整个废弃厂房都陷在阴影里，只有敞开的门口射进阳光，而阳光落不到肖恩身上，落不到先前他被绑的地方。烈日立刻晒得他头皮发烫，伊利亚的说话声遥远得如同百里之外，肖恩还在里面；直到被伊利亚掐晕，最后一眼看到的还是他。</p><p>　　伊利亚把安东尼奥丢进车尾箱。绕到驾驶座旁边拉开车门时，他也望向肖恩。后者朝他摆了摆手。</p><p>　　他深吸一口气，坐进驾驶座，关上车门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大量涉及原创角色注意！<br/>伊利亚主场</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公元2027年3月15日</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>　　我们通常认为年轻人是未来的希望，这是绝大多数文明随着时间的推移逐步趋同的共识，包括人类文明，也包括先行者的文明。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　伊述人与我们不同，他们对世界有着不一样的认知——生理上说，比我们多了一条螺旋，因此他们拥有许多我们没有的能力，比如获取知识的能力、理解时间的能力、不一样的视力，等等，人们对超能力的想象也通常能在先行者身上找到对应的原型。当然，人类与伊述人的隔阂不是绝对的。我们之中的优秀者，通过特殊的训练，通过长时间接触伊述科技，或通过一些运气因素，付出非常的代价，同样能够将这一隔阂降至最低。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　伊利亚便是个中典型。未来是否有人能出其右，他的情况是否不可复制，我无法作定论，但他最令我骄傲。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　然而，我同样也无法保证，他是否能给我们带来希望。更何况我从来没有打算约束他、逼迫他。我不需要他非得成为“希望”。当年我对戴斯蒙说的话，现在我也一样会对伊利亚说：尽力即可。我不希望他过分逼迫自己招致伤害和疏远，或者像戴斯蒙那样离开我，他们俩的相似之处远比他肯承认的多得多，我也比我自己愿意承认的要更爱他。他们。我未来的人生恐怕不会再有额外的幸福，他就是我的孩子。我只是早就失去了谈论这一点的意义而已。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　但是这年头世界荒谬得超出我的想象。“年轻人”，我畏惧他们。现在已经不是谈论希望的时候了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>　　你是小偷</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　特蕾莎</em>
  <em>！</em>
  <em>快跑</em>
  <em>！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　不</em>
  <em>！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　不许跑</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　嘿</em>
  <em>——</em>
  <em>嘿</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>你弄疼他了</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>伊利亚</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>你们叫什么名字</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>几岁了</em>
  <em>？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　特蕾莎</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>惠勒</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>他是安东尼奥</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　真好</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>你姓什么</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>安东尼奥</em>
  <em>？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　特蕾莎想要上大学</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>虽然东尼不想</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　像我们这样的人</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>找合适的学校可不容易</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　但朱诺已经死了</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>如果我们的努力不能容下我们的生活</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>那还有什么意义</em>
  <em>？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　……</em>
  <em>也是</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>阿连德支持吗</em>
  <em>？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　当然</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>珍妮弗也很高兴</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　那就让东尼和我待在一起吧</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　喔</em>
  <em>？</em>
  <em>伊利亚还不够你受的吗</em>
  <em>？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　多一份家庭作业罢了</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　唉</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>试着找个爱人</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>过些普通日子吧</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　这是谁</em>
  <em>？</em>
  <em>我们为什么要来这里</em>
  <em>？</em>
  <em>伊利亚为什么不来</em>
  <em>？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　这是戴斯蒙</em>
  <em>·</em>
  <em>迈尔斯</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　我们得生活</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>肖恩</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>蕾拉赢得了和圣殿的战争</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>我们可以生活了</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　我们真的可以吗</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>瑞贝卡</em>
  <em>？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　我们必须这么做</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>兄弟会得活下去</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>你也是</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>肖恩</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　好吧</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>好</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>你是对的</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　伊丽莎贝</em>
  <em>？</em>
  <em>晚上好啊</em>
  <em>。</em>
  <em>瑞贝卡呢</em>
  <em>？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　妈妈和爸爸吵架了</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　战争永不结束</em>
  <em>，</em>
  <em>小贝</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　是啊</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　……</em>
</p><p>　　有一些吵闹声。辱骂，准确地说，单方面的辱骂。声音尖细，而且熟悉。</p><p>　　吵死了……吵得头疼。安东尼奥在偏头疼中把眼睛眯成一条缝望向声源的方向，能不睁开就不睁开，难受。</p><p>　　但他还是睁开了。“操你，伊利亚！你弄疼她了！”他在看清东西的瞬间破口大骂；伊利亚拽着特蕾莎的头发拖着她走过来，把她丢在安东尼奥旁边。“你这个没教养的杂种狗，孤儿！”</p><p>　　特蕾莎骂人比安东尼奥脏多了，但是伊利亚像没听见一样不紧不慢地把她的手脚在椅子上绑好。“有种你就和我堂堂正正地打一架！”女孩一边看着自己被绑一边声嘶力竭地叫骂着，“伊利亚·迈尔斯！”</p><p>　　“我还是有些骑士精神的，女士。”</p><p>　　被骂了一路的当事人气定神闲地讽刺道。他把特蕾莎绑好之后在她面前故意拍了拍手装作抖灰，随后转身回去关上安全屋的门，继续他的生活，把话语丢在身后。“像以前一样，我不会堵住你的嘴。随便喊吧。能喊到人来的话我还会祝贺你。”</p><p>　　“操你，杂种！”</p><p>　　“没用的。”</p><p>　　安东尼奥直勾勾地盯着坐到沙发上去敲笔记本电脑的伊利亚：“省点力气吧，特蕾莎。”</p><p>　　啐。特蕾莎像猫科动物一样愤怒地朝那个背影龇牙，然后回了头。“他什么时候抓到你的？”</p><p>　　“差不多三天前。”</p><p>　　“可那是在肖恩消失之前。他为什么——”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>　　“什么？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>　　特蕾莎舔了舔嘴唇上干结的血：“对。”</p><p>　　“那不是消失。”伊利亚冷冷地打断。“你操心肖恩还不如操心哈兰和阿连德。”</p><p>　　……呸。</p><p>　　特蕾莎仍在愤怒中，但也不是看不见同样处境的安东尼奥的模样，说没有点忌惮是假的。伊利亚发起疯病来无人能及。他那种任何人都没有的诡异力量……如果他想要她死，那易如反掌。</p><p>　　但问题是她什么都没做。她接到的命令是待命。按照她的谨慎程度，刺客本不应该察觉她的行踪，除非她是被当成目标针对了。但问题是她真的什么都没做。仅仅背叛是无法构成被猎杀的动机的。刺客现在有无数敌人，她最多只是威胁性较高的其中一个。“你做了什么？”她低声问向身侧。</p><p>　　这差不多是三天来每次被伊利亚折磨时都要面对的问题，回答事实便很容易了。“呃，”安东尼奥耸耸肩，“比如说我受命追杀肖恩并且把他打了个半死？”</p><p>　　“哇喔。”特蕾莎瞥向伊利亚，后者看起来并不在乎他们俩交谈，“干得不错。”</p><p>　　“嗯哼。”安东尼奥从嗓子里哼出一些含混的声音，把头别过去，“让我们不提这个。”</p><p>　　“为什么？肖恩·黑斯廷斯现在已经是一个死人了。”她振振有辞，还盯着伊利亚，“不是吗？”</p><p>　　“特蕾莎——”</p><p>　　“如果他没死，他就应该栓好他的狗。”</p><p>　　“特蕾莎！别招惹他，”安东尼奥低声骂着脏话，软下语气来，“事情比你想像的要复杂。肖恩也比我们了解的还要强大。”“他才不是。他不是战士。他只是个除了逃命什么都不会的懦夫，没有人保护他他就死定了。他现在可能已经死在沃利斯手里了，等着看吧。”“特蕾莎！”“干什么？我说的是实话！”“阿勒忒娅是朱诺。”</p><p>　　特蕾莎挤了挤眼睛。画的细弯眉挑得高高的。<strong><b>“什么？”</b></strong></p><p>　　“阿勒忒娅是朱诺。”安东尼奥耐着烦躁叹出鼻息。还好伊利亚没理他们，他的背影一动不动。</p><p>　　朱诺听起来已经是上个世纪的阴谋论了。他们从小就听夏洛特和戴斯蒙的故事长大……但……这话既然是从安东尼奥口中说出来的，说是假的倒也未必。“那又怎样？”特蕾莎迟疑地犟嘴。</p><p>　　这时伊利亚合上了笔记本盖子丢在一边，从沙发上站起来。“你要干什么？”她警惕起来——再勇敢无畏的人在面对伊利亚时都会退缩——但他绕过沙发走向工作台。打印机吐出地图，他拿起散放在桌上的记号笔，在地图上写画起来，“沃利斯人在斯德哥尔摩。飞到瑞典去太远了。”</p><p>　　“AI呢？”在特蕾莎理解之前，安东尼奥在她身边沉沉地接话。她迟疑地瞪过去，安东尼奥只扫了她一眼就不关注她了。“那东西不是用来提供战术支援的吗？”</p><p>　　“它没响应我的呼叫。”伊利亚从地图上抬起头，凝视他的两个俘虏，“三天了。”</p><p>　　安东尼奥不再说话了。</p><p>　　不说就不说，伊利亚并不介意。“我没空，规划一下远程行动就算了。对付一个黑客而已，”他一边圈圈点点地在地图上画记号，一边闲聊似的继续说，“让小贝来就行。”</p><p>　　“你敢让伊丽莎贝动手杀人，我下地狱也要拖你一起！”特蕾莎嘶声骂道，“别把她卷进这一切。别碰她。”</p><p>　　嗤。伊利亚没被她无力的威胁激起一丝兴趣，继续他手上的规划，徒留特蕾莎在前边发火。她狠狠地蹬了一下椅子，椅子腿砸在地上啪的一声。</p><p>　　在他身边，安东尼奥别过头，既不想在视野中看见伊利亚，也不想看见特蕾莎。</p><p>　　他们所处的安全屋有一面很大的玻璃墙，贴的是一格一格的玻璃砖，阳光能透进来。这是他判断时间的唯一方式。砖格脏兮兮的，缝间和玻璃面都积了很多尘，外面的景色看不清楚，也不好判断究竟身在哪里。何况没有肖恩管着的伊利亚是真的有够疯，即便声嘶力竭地喊来了查看情况的路人，也会被他杀掉。他不堵上他们的嘴多半只是因为一个人安安静静地待着会无聊，就算骂他、刺激他，也都是给他找乐子。都三天了，他才把伊利亚的目的猜了一半。特蕾莎会被他激怒完全是情理之中。</p><p>　　还在街头谋生时，特蕾莎曾经是个胆小的孩子。比他年纪大，但还是胆小。哈兰和阿连德令她勇敢。女孩，能让她们勇敢的诸多方式之一便是让她们不畏惧伤害的发生。女孩也总是更加刻苦。一年时间，肖恩让她够格通过入学考试，而后她的MMA技巧和特别的性格让她在大学里得到了不少朋友。人们能看到她的优秀。仅仅和肖恩相处一年，她所受的教育的影响就那样明显了。伊利亚不是他们之中最小的，但却是和他相处最久的。</p><p>　　据他自己说，他12岁的最后一个月被肖恩找到，过了第一个生日，此后一直和他待在一起，受教育、受训练、生活，至今快十年了。伊利亚身上有着肖恩的影子，比如在沙发上思考到有头绪时才开始工作，比如喝茶而不是咖啡，比如时常令人感到无所适从的话语和观点。至于他身上有没有他那个生父的影子，没人敢提这件事。安东尼奥和他们过了几年，不精确地算日子，大约从16岁起到他有能力独自谋生为止——有一点需要额外解释的是，尽管他们确实都听过许多次戴斯蒙·迈尔斯的故事，都知道伊利亚是他的孩子，但安东尼奥在<em>家里</em>几乎没有听肖恩亲口提过几次这回事。偶尔，少数情况下，肖恩会说起戴斯蒙，但那通常是为了谈论严肃的话题。和比尔过圣诞时他们也从不提他，一般是肖恩准备礼物，说些公事或私事活跃气氛，帮助迈尔斯夫人准备餐菜，替伊利亚打圆场，似乎和他相比，安东尼奥才是乖孩子。</p><p>　　他们从不谈论戴斯蒙，即便除他们以外所有人都谈论他。随着局势年年愈发严峻，到迈尔斯家过圣诞逐渐成了奢侈——负担，甚至说。去年肖恩被比尔揭穿身体不适，那是行动受伤感染引起的毛病，感染好了，并发症没有。那不是个愉快的圣诞，隐瞒、精神压力和被触发的伤痛差点毁了所有气氛，肖恩越是竭力挽回，比尔就越不高兴，伊利亚又阴阴沉沉的，安东尼奥甚至有点被吓到。晚上肖恩在阳台抽烟，被伊利亚发现了，那个怪胎竟然把抚养他这么些年的年长者拽回房间里硬是掐晕了，就为了让他睡觉。病态。更变态的是肖恩没有生气，好像什么也没发生，第二天又笑得开开心心的了。最病态的是，伊利亚知道安东尼奥知情。走在肖恩身边时，他盯着安东尼奥的眼神就像是也会为了让他少管闲事而掐晕他。</p><p>　　说不清他们俩之中谁更病态，总之连曾经和他们一起生活的安东尼奥都受不了他们俩，旁观的特蕾莎怎么可能不愤恨？她耳濡目染的一切都沾着康宁汉姆式拳拳到肉的血性，黑斯廷斯的批判、自省与温和本来就和她相看两厌。面对伊利亚的突袭，光是骂他不耻就能骂他三天。</p><p>　　话又说回来，现在谁不讨厌肖恩呢。如果教育伊利亚的不是肖恩，而是那个据说有那么好的戴斯蒙·迈尔斯，说不定他不至于像现在这样疯狂吧。</p><p>　　但他也不是同情他或者怎么的，仅仅是这样猜测而已。肖恩常说，曾有人说过一个人是他的记忆的总和，那么安东尼奥自己也无法摆脱他的阴影——包括这种想法，那也来自于那种批判的思维。</p><p>　　他曾经有多视肖恩为榜样，现在就有多厌弃他。为了摆脱与肖恩相关的一切，他尽可能地逆反与温和良善相关的一切并为自己找理由正名，要动手，要杀人，要追求效率最大化。即便如此，他也仍然感觉无法走出那阴影，并且自己还变得更糟。自我怀疑和愤怒令他痛苦，他却无法结束这种痛苦……就像……你无法停止仇恨你的父母……非常痛苦。换作其他人能理解吗？特蕾莎能理解这种逆反吗？阿什能理解吗？阿什他妈的还活着吗，嗯？他应该是蕾拉在联系不上安东尼奥之后的次选，伊利亚可能已经把他杀了，鉴于特蕾莎提及了肖恩的消失。谁能理解这一切？谁能够恨自己的父母如血海深仇？尤其当养育者从未对子辈造成伤害。</p><p>　　是的，肖恩从没伤害过他。他的离开是因为意见不同。</p><p>　　如此——说出来轻飘飘的没有分量，动机听起来比不上别人——便更无法被理解了。就只有恨，他怨恨肖恩，伊利亚和他互相怨恨，兄弟会和蕾拉互相敌视……</p><p>　　他的生活，从他心底响起第一句对肖恩的异议时，就无法控制地滑向了无望、空洞和漫长的消耗。</p><p>　　安东尼奥望着玻璃墙外模糊不清的光线，身上软绵绵的——得益于伊利亚去捕猎特蕾莎时下药下太多了——还是有点头疼。伊利亚下手真狠啊。他脑海里响起一首歌，他小时候的某款游戏的背景音乐，思绪不受控制地追逐起它的音符，随后合上眼帘。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　等他终于把药物代谢完后，天色已经又接近黄昏了。</p><p>　　时间过得真快。转头一看特蕾莎也睡着了，多半是伊利亚中途出去了一会儿；现在那家伙正横躺在沙发上戴着耳机玩游戏。吊儿郎当的。</p><p>　　但是特蕾莎睡着了——还带来了最新的消息。就算和伊利亚说话是自讨苦吃，人来劲时还是忍不住的。“现在是什么情况？”他瓮声瓮气地突兀问道。</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　伊利亚没停下他的游戏，摘掉一边耳机，示意他再说一遍。</p><p>　　烦死了！他动了动嘴唇无声骂他，没好气地重复一遍：“我说，现在正在发生什么。”</p><p>　　比起<em>跟你有什么关系</em>，伊利亚难得看起来心情还好，又或者拿他当乐子，总之是回答了。“像你知道的那样。阿勒忒娅是朱诺。肖恩失踪了。”</p><p>　　而你在猎杀叛徒。安东尼奥在心里默默地补充。追杀肖恩的行动是他开的头不错，但被俘之后其他人还有没有在继续这一行动，他确实不知道。风险上说有好有坏，而阿勒忒娅的惊人秘密是三天前冒出来的。阿勒忒娅怎么会是朱诺？她死了好多年了。亲眼见过朱诺的前辈们一个失踪，一个逃得远远的不可能接触到阿勒忒娅，两个在船上，只剩下肖恩了。消息应该是他传出来的。那样的话，伊利亚担心肖恩的死活合情合理——假如他直面了阿勒忒娅，他多半已经死了。</p><p>　　因而伊利亚新一个境界的疯狂也合情合理。但是拼图还是缺了一块。肖恩是怎么遇上阿勒忒娅的？难道是被蕾拉抓住了？</p><p>　　蕾拉没有基地，不像刺客和阿泰尔二号，她移动到哪里就重新布置哪里。特蕾莎是负责调遣的人，伊利亚可能正是因此才留她一命。</p><p>　　但是那不是更奇怪吗？如果肖恩被蕾拉抓住了，那么阿勒忒娅是谁对他来说根本没什么意义，除非他认为那很重要——比他自己的性命安全更重要。而且巧合的是，AI也失踪了三天……这样一来它应该是肖恩用来传递消息的工具。</p><p>　　可它又怎么会失去联系？它又不是肖恩，一旦上线就没有开关键。网络攻击？可能吗？那可是个……像肖恩说的……武器。但凡见识过它的智慧，都不会说出“有人攻击它”这样的话，因为那就不可能。在防火墙开始发挥作用之前，它就能杀死任何攻击者。</p><p>　　他在思索。伊利亚没听到他回话，又把摘下来的耳机戴回去了，直到游戏关卡也再一次接近尾声。</p><p>　　他放下游戏机搁在肚子上，看起来闲得慌。和他说的很忙没空去瑞典相比，似乎不是那么回事，安东尼奥在心底里朝他翻白眼。</p><p>　　……然后掀起了新一轮对自己的厌弃。</p><p>　　他听到一阵响亮的嗤声，不知道对方发现什么了；伊利亚在沙发上调了个方向，翘起腿打量他，那种眼神瞬间点燃他的脾气，又把他从自我厌恶中生生拽了出来。“干什么？”他呛道。</p><p>　　“没什么。只是觉得你很有趣。”</p><p>　　“玩你的游戏去。”</p><p>　　伊利亚咧嘴一笑，磨了磨虎牙，把自己挂在沙发背上向后仰着。</p><p>　　他的卷发剪得很短，像留寸头一样贴着脑袋，有点像肖恩钱包里的照片那副模样。长得也高大结实，身材还行，于是穿什么都不难看，就算他只穿着一件T恤，红色的皮带露在外面。他的连帽衫多半和肖恩一起消失了。</p><p>　　“你不喜欢我，我能理解。”</p><p>　　“准确地说，我恨你。别抬举自己。”安东尼奥瞥了一眼特蕾莎：她确实睡得很熟。伊利亚调配药物非常狠，就像他杀人一样，并且那不等于他精通药与毒，他只是不在乎人命。她一时半会应该醒不了。他想要谈话——安东尼奥非常讨厌的一件事。他为什么能听出来？因为伊利亚这时听起来和肖恩一模一样。“你能不能别理我？”</p><p>　　“每个——孩子——都讨厌——我——”</p><p>　　他把语速放得很慢，咯咯地笑，“好像我有多在乎一样。跟你们解释是没用的，所以我没必要解释。井水不犯河水时那也不会有什么影响。我本来是这样想的。直到，啊，最近。”</p><p>　　安东尼奥没有立刻回答，而是扭过头不看他，喉结动了动。<em>最近只发生了一件事。——我对他的话题没有兴趣。没兴趣！</em></p><p>　　“朱诺没死。”</p><p>
  <em>　　果然是……。——他妈的，理他干什么！</em>
</p><p>　　“没有人知道那意味着什么。”</p><p>
  <em>　　烦死了！</em>
</p><p>　　“那意味着我不应该这样。我应该做个好孩子。我是错的。但我没法变好，又能怎么办？你们也不可能理解我为什么没法变好。”</p><p>　　……逻辑跳跃。安东尼奥冷冷地说道：“喔，所以肖恩就能理解了吗——”</p><p>　　“是啊。”</p><p>　　他从沙发上站起来，一步一步慢慢地走向他的俘虏的位置，身上带着极强的压迫感；安东尼奥被迫似的抬头，看着他逼近自己。没有人能够做到不在地位相去甚远时畏惧他，他是疯子，是怪胎，并且还有着与他的神智并不相称的力量。</p><p>　　伊利亚从牛仔裤口袋的夹层拿出一个盒子，单手抹掉一侧眼睛的隐形眼镜，把镜片收好。他一只眼睛是褐色的，一只眼睛是蓝色的，它们正盯着安东尼奥，安东尼奥仰视他，尽量不为此感到毛骨悚然。</p><p>　　“我想杀了你。”伊利亚非常平静地陈述道。</p><p>　　安东尼奥无法说话。什么也想不到——不像先前，先前他还有心情在伊利亚这么说时回一句<em>那就动手啊</em>，现在那心情不一样了。</p><p>　　他感到畏惧。</p><p>　　而且不是畏惧自己的死。</p><p>　　他畏惧的是那双诡异的眼睛。</p><p>　　“应该说，我想杀了所有人。人类。人类杀死了朱诺。”</p><p>　　伊利亚在他面前半蹲下来，让他从仰视自己变成俯视，让他可以更清楚地看见他的眼睛，“我还想杀死我自己。或者说，”他用手指点点自己的脑袋，“这个人。你知道我是什么吗？”</p><p>　　安东尼奥喉咙发紧。“你是什么？”</p><p>　　“我是一个已经被我自己杀死了的、消失的概念。我是世界上最后一个圣者。”</p><p>　　没听说过。当他意识到他没听说过这个名词时同时意识到自己无处可逃——他是俘虏、是刀下鱼肉，他的生命脆弱得假如伊利亚现在就杀他那么他甚至无法动弹一下——他理解这个概念的“可怕”，先于理解它的含义。</p><p>　　可怕。</p><p>　　“圣者是，”伊利亚站起来，围绕绑着他和特蕾莎的椅子闲散地抱着脑袋转悠，“一个具体的人。先行者。名字叫艾塔。身份……天才科学家，朱诺的丈夫。”</p><p>　　恐惧。</p><p>　　“你们不理解朱诺是什么人。这不奇怪。在我之后被收养或者出生的孩子都成长于朱诺死后，所以虽然他们在故事里渲染朱诺有多危险、有多可恨，你们都没有切身体会。况且也没有必要。大清洗的余震震荡了接近两个十年，幸存者至今才能开始重建生活，为了生活，刺客是应该停止恐惧。没有人能够反驳这一点。一旦人品尝过无需恐惧的真正自由的生活是什么滋味……就回不去了。你有同感吗，东尼？”</p><p>　　也不能说没有。刺客前辈们直到能够开始新生活，才逐渐发展起他们的后辈，欢迎新加入的年轻人，照顾年幼的孩子，而那是相互的。他出生于智利。他完全能理解上一辈刺客类似的痛苦。</p><p>　　那正是他厌恨肖恩的原因！</p><p>　　伊利亚逛到玻璃砖墙边，拍拍上面的灰，背靠在那里，背光中他那双令人无端生畏的异色眼睛更加显眼了。</p><p>　　“所以，阿勒忒娅是朱诺这件事……他们各自有着自己的创伤，而你们没有，因为他们此前希望你们能够幸福生活。因此，你不清楚这种阴影，我可以理解。我真的理解。问题来了：知道我为什么说我不应该做个坏孩子吗？”</p><p>　　安东尼奥难得没有讥讽，没有辱骂——他理解他说的那些事。他确实对朱诺没有多少概念，他只是认为蕾拉不是坏人。蕾拉也从来没有提起过朱诺，更没有用朱诺的名号吸引任何人，选择她的刺客没有人不恨肖恩，仅此而已。跟朱诺理应没有任何关系。</p><p>　　而关于这种概念上的避忌——任何旁人，任何人，都可以高高挂起地指责他们的导师们、抚养者们、上一辈们为何不将威胁具体详细地告知下一辈，指责他们平时的语焉不详即是——例如安东尼奥自己——后来人不了解朱诺的原罪。伊利亚所提的这一点也正是他对阿勒忒娅是朱诺这件事持保留态度的想法相似：似乎没有人在乎前辈们自己愿不愿意再生活在那种创伤中，假如朱诺确实有他们平时表现的那样可怕的话。他们平时的表现，仅仅是“但是朱诺死了，我们不该停在原地”，仅此而已。加琳娜训练所有人，不收养任何人，从没有人过问她是否打算改变，就像肖恩<em>在家里</em>不提戴斯蒙，就像比尔和圣诞节。他们不向年轻人讨论，不等于事情从未发生，出于个人原因，安东尼奥非常能理解这一点。</p><p>　　同样的，他也因此明白为什么这件事很严重——即便他还不清楚朱诺能使事情变得有多严重。</p><p><em>　　至少严重到让伊利亚说出他是错的了。堪称奇迹。</em>他扬起一侧眉毛，“为什么？因为你终于发现你不应该给肖恩平添心理阴影了吗，迈尔斯？”</p><p>　　“因为我使你们远离肖恩。”</p><p>　　“什么跟什么？别太抬举自己。我反对肖恩跟你没有任何关系。你除了是个混帐以外浑身上下没有一丁点好让我觉得有必要投入精力反对。”</p><p>　　“你还是不理解。看不到全局。”伊利亚冷冷地打断他的话，一副完全没有被冒犯的样子，仿佛从头到尾都站在训诫的角度俯视他，“你为什么能听懂肖恩说话，听不懂我说话？”</p><p>
  <em>　　操他妈的，是你自己逻辑跳跃——</em>
</p><p>　　“我是疯子。我是个圣者。我脑子里住着朱诺的丈夫。我爱的母亲把朱诺的阴谋根植在我身上，我恨的父亲给了我对抗他的武器。我是个该死的人，并且失去了一切。年幼。孤僻。受尽折磨的孤儿。要和那种疯狂对抗，一旦我输了，一个失去妻子的疯狂的先行者会毁掉70亿人类。那就是肖恩遇到的我。你知道为什么圣者是我吗？因为她知道，能让刺客不杀死圣者的唯一办法，就是让圣者出现在迈尔斯的血脉里。你知道比尔曾经想杀死我吗？”</p><p>　　伊利亚眼底又泛起那种诡异的光亮，安东尼奥发现他一动也不能动，整个人被冻结住似的被迫直视他的眼睛。</p><p>　　“肖恩选择了我。那就等于他选择了在他的未来，有人将因为我的存在而背叛他。如果他没有选择我，让我死，你现在也不会恨他，因为他和蕾拉的分歧不会有现在这么大，更不会被污蔑成伪善。朱诺知道肖恩会选择我，那就是她操纵我成为圣者的原因，与操纵我父亲的死的手段如出一辙，都是隐形的。操纵‘命运’。我父亲清楚他面对的选择，肖恩也一样。他知道这一切都是朱诺的阴谋，我是将会给他带来许多麻烦和痛苦的陷阱，但他还是，”他停顿了一下，“决定相信我身上的人性。我不完全喜欢肖恩，正如我讨厌我父亲。但是，兄弟会能有他们俩，是兄弟会的运气，我很清楚这一点。所以你，”他又走过来，捏起安东尼奥的下颌，异色瞳的瘆人视线刺进对方眼底，“像你这种被朱诺隐形操纵的背叛者，要么我当初就不该相信朱诺死透了、未卜先知地做个好孩子变得像我父亲一样讨所有人喜欢，防止现在这种局面发生，要么我从现在起一个一个地杀掉你们这些不知感恩的蠢货，连蕾拉一起杀。我和肖恩不一样，我从出生起就没有能够冷静客观面对任何事的资格，艾塔没让我见过哪怕一秒的和平，所以我对独裁和暴力没有一丁点意见。我到现在还没有杀你或者蕾拉，是因为肖恩相信人性。下一次你张口说他虚伪之前，好好想想你配不配他的仁慈，以及我的，安东尼奥。”</p><p>　　他冷酷地甩手放开安东尼奥，让他重获自由——重新得到自己身体的控制权，而他自己则挪到了另一个地方靠着，继续说话，把背影留给安东尼奥。</p><p>　　“所有人都认为肖恩变得偏激，没有人意识到那是因为蕾拉正在变得偏激，因为所有人都喜欢蕾拉。性格更好就算更讨人喜欢，模糊对错变得非常简单，况且受害者总是会比加害者面对更多指责和挑剔。很可笑，不是吗？肖恩很久之前就觉得蕾拉开始变得像他见过的敌人，他早就开始怀疑朱诺没死了，结果他为那做的准备变成了你们背叛他的诸多借口。现在的兄弟会能跟蕾拉抗衡，都得感谢他，你能活着背叛他、相信蕾拉，也得感谢他。</p><p>　　“只不过，朱诺没死跟朱诺就是阿勒忒娅始终是两回事。局势不一样。就算是他也做不到准备万全。我应该待在他身边保护他。但是我不能。”</p><p>　　“恶！他不需要你的保护。”</p><p>　　一个声音插入他们的对话。</p><p>　　安东尼奥和伊利亚同时转过头：特蕾莎恶狠狠地骂着脏话，“你刚才上哪儿去了？嗯？把我放倒干什么，这么怕我逃跑吗，<strong><b>圣者</b></strong>？”</p><p><em>　　特蕾莎。拜托。</em>安东尼奥在一边低声劝她不要反复激怒对方，而伊利亚几乎对此视而不见——但是谁也不能保证他是真的当作耳边风还是已经被激怒了。他绕到工作的桌子后面，坐在那堆打印出来的地图前，撑着脑袋打量特蕾莎看他不爽的样子，手指在桌上敲敲敲敲。“唔。好吧。答案是我去了一趟网吧。联系伊丽莎贝。她找到了沃利斯的踪迹，一两句话说不清楚，所以得先让你睡着。公平地说，我确实不能让你有机会逃跑。我还是觉得你肯定知道肖恩的下落。介意说说看吗？”</p><p>　　“我不知道。”她又骂了一句，讥笑道，“不过我说了，他已经是一个死人了。整整三天，就算他没被我们的人发现，他也没有神通广大的AI帮忙。按刺客逃亡的习惯，一点污水就能让他死于伤势恶化和感染了吧？别抱太大希望，怪胎，白费力气不划算。”</p><p>　　真要命。安东尼奥在心里骂着，暗自祈祷伊利亚不会凭空掐爆特蕾莎的心脏或者脑子。提什么不好，非要提肖恩！伊利亚看起来阴沉得可怕。“他可没这么容易死。”“是吗？瞧，你不是说，他的命运被朱诺操纵了吗？”特蕾莎还是没有停下，“你怎么知道他不是‘命中注定’要死，嗯？”</p><p><em>　　停。</em>安东尼奥瞪大眼睛。<em>够了！</em>他喊道，<em>少说两句，特蕾莎……伊利亚！</em>伊利亚捏紧拳头；这时只要集中注意力看看伊利亚，就会发现他身上出现了那种不同寻常的、代表着危险爆发的光晕，但是特蕾莎显然——不管她是不是真的鲁莽——她显然不在乎。危机感可见地出现在安东尼奥的鹰眼视觉中，他试着在椅子上挣扎几下，<em>停下，伊利亚，别伤害她！</em>但是伊利亚已经动起来了。</p><p>　　眨眼间，特蕾莎坐着的椅子骤然散架，她被重重地摔在地上，还缠在手腕脚踝上的绑绳猛地收紧，伊利亚从桌子后面站起来，走向她。<em>他妈的，既然你相信他还活着，有什么必要为她几句话生气？伊利亚！</em>安东尼奥还在试图阻止即将发生的任何事，但是两个人都倔得要命，伊利亚根本不拿他当回事，特蕾莎也不领情。<em>求你了！</em></p><p>　　然而伊利亚走近她，把她从地上捡起来，提起一个锻炼充足的成年人像捡一块垃圾一样轻而易举。他的眼睛这时又出现了那种微光。<em>伊利亚！冷静点！</em></p><p>　　“既然你对操纵命运没有概念，我就给你上一课，特蕾莎·康宁汉姆。</p><p>　　“你的生父，家境优渥的花花公子，在外旅游时花钱睡了一个女人，那女人生下了你，因为她需要一个劳工。小孩子一两岁就可以像训狗一样训练他们做把东西贴上标签装袋的事，不听话打两下就好了。你生母活都活不下去，谁让她费心教养你，她会嘲笑他。她或许是个好女人，但她对比起那个语境下的其他人，她的好无非是让你活着。你生在一个全球八成的人拥有世界经济两成财富的时代。你猜是谁激化了这一切？朱诺。她掀起一种……嗯，让我们说，反智的风气。”</p><p>　　“你怎么知道……”特蕾莎睁大眼睛。伊利亚说的细节太精确了——以至于安东尼奥一时也被震慑住——“劳工”。唯有亲身经历过的人才会体会到这个词远比它的字面意思更加黑暗。一些陈述只有听者能理解痛苦，否则它永远只是陈述。<em>伊利亚，</em>安东尼奥还是强迫自己回过神来，<em>你不需要说这些——</em></p><p>　　“你的母亲没能幸免于保守思想的大环境影响。你从小被打到大，到了月经初潮就要被卖给有钱人。13岁，对吧？幸好你遇到了东尼。一个孤儿。小偷。把他偷的东西分给你，所以你才能求你母亲不要卖掉你，因为你能弄到钱。为什么东尼会是孤儿？你以为只是他父母抛弃了他这么简单？那是朱诺。你根本想象不到朱诺早些年的影响力。他的父母曾经是邪教的一份子。他们可以不参与朱诺的疯狂，但是他们参与了，并且为疯狂献身了。”说到这里时，伊利亚睥睨了安东尼奥一眼，即便视线没在他身上多停留一秒，也对他阻拦的话语听而不闻，“可怜的东尼，一直以为是自己不够好，事实上从一开始就是父母不爱他。他像只摇尾巴的狗一样讨好你，总觉得不给你偷东西你就会抛弃他，到现在还有这毛病。无论肖恩对他多好，他都不领情。我能说什么呢？如果他父母没有突然离他而去，他可能还是个快乐的家伙。是吗，东尼？”</p><p>　　他眼里那种诡异的光证明他正在使用某种特殊的能力，安东尼奥不知道他到底有什么能力，但这种被揭底的感觉让他大脑空白。<em>我不是……。我不是因为他们……不……我当然是快乐的。我没有讨好任何人。</em>他不想听。但是他无法捂住耳朵。他甚至不知道自己是否在说话。</p><p>　　“话又说回来。知道为什么你的花花公子生父会去智利的贫民窟旅游吗？那里有一个伊甸遗物，于是Abstergo带资进驻了那里，加剧了贫穷的剥削。当时你生父只是去谈生意的代表，但他就是那样的性格。别以为朱诺没有顺水推舟。什么年头了谈生意还要线下进行？好好想想。</p><p>　　“这些你都不知道，因为那时的Abstergo里头几乎全是朱诺的人。那时她还没死，爬在圣殿的毛细血管上吸圣殿的血。安东尼奥的父母也是在Abstergo的工厂工作之后才接触到朱诺的邪教的。别以为你的童年干干净净、跟朱诺无关，特蕾莎，你根本不知道她是怎样操纵你的。操纵了你的出生，操纵了你的生活环境，操纵了你在那个生活环境下能够形成的思维，让你只能成为一个胆小、贫穷、见识短浅的人。你应该庆幸你能遇到我们。</p><p>　　“当时肖恩带着我满世界跑也是因为朱诺。因为朱诺的人想要我。他花钱把你从你母亲那里买下来，你还记得吧？你那时都18岁了。他给你补基础教育，哈兰和阿连德收养你、训练你、改变你，那时他们以为朱诺死了。你知道朱诺曾经怎样伤害过你的养父们吗？她间接害死了意大利兄弟会。哈兰从没和你提过他认识阿连德之前的事吧？那些都是戴斯蒙·迈尔斯时代的阴影了。阿连德的朋友同样被她间接地害死。夏洛特·德拉克鲁兹。熟悉吗？别以为所有错都是圣殿的错。你根本想象不到圣殿中有多少人被操纵了。</p><p>　　“朱诺伤害了他们，也改变了他们。让他们成为现在的人，让他们有了忍受你的善良。你以为这就是结束吗？不。</p><p>　　“正因为你的性格逐渐被他们改变，你开始独立思考，有骨气了，到如今，你就会像缺爱的东尼一样因为自己的性格缺陷而开始反感肖恩的理念，转而支持蕾拉。而我——就算我不是导致你们背叛兄弟会的直接原因，也是令你们讨厌的重要环节，对吧？”</p><p>　　暴君似的年轻人此时露出玩味的微笑。他永远清楚自己的现状，就像肖恩一样聪明，又比他冷漠可怕得多，精神状态永远难以揣度，但却又被肖恩寄以如此大的希望与爱，因为他是一个迈尔斯。因为任何凡人都无法扼杀自私。可悲吗？当然。幸运吗？也不能说不幸运。但凡有一天肖恩敢承认，<em>伊利亚·迈尔斯·黑斯廷斯</em>就是将会改变世界的那个人，和他父亲一样，只要他活着，他要么是这个世界的颠覆者，要么是这个世界的拯救者，或二者皆是。</p><p>　　戴斯蒙不就是二者皆是吗？</p><p>　　“我的存在就是肖恩命运的定时炸弹，就像你之于哈兰和阿连德。”伊利亚的语气听起来像一个邪教徒传教时循循善诱，“你背叛了兄弟会，但是你认为蕾拉会给他们留一席之地。正是因为你的善良，他们才会被伤害。失踪了这么久，你真的以为你们的人不会伤害他们？你不是朱诺，亲爱的特蕾莎。你保证不了会不会有人对他们心怀怨恨。就连你——肖恩和你、和你们俩没有任何私仇，你也能恨不得他死，你怎么知道蕾拉派出的追杀者中没有人想要阿连德的命？你连哈兰结过什么仇都不知道。</p><p>　　“这一切都是朱诺计划中的。他们会为了什么样的经历成为什么样的人，你父亲会在什么样的环境下做什么样的事，你母亲，你，东尼，我，兄弟会，Abstergo，信徒，出现在你生活中的每一个元素，都是朱诺计划好的。每一个人的成长轨迹，每一个人的剧本，人与人之间错综复杂的因果关系。每一个人的命运。她都写好了。你以为一切都是你的自由意志？只要朱诺还存在于世界上，自由意志就是个笑话。你注定会成为叛徒，而你自己都不会发觉你的错。但凡我多留一条命，未来就必然会成为一个威胁，更何况你也不知道肖恩在哪，那我还留着你干什么？拯救你的灵魂、让你脱离朱诺的控制吗？”</p><p>　　袖剑剑刃出现在他手腕底下，同时，在那个瞬间，特蕾莎像失去吊绳的沙包一样坠落在地上——那绝不是她能够掌控自己身体的迹象，安东尼奥在一边瞪着双眼，意识到，她张着嘴，面色惊恐愤怒，但发不出一丝声音。</p><p>　　“我父亲可能选择了拯救世界。肖恩可能是他的信徒。我不是。我跟他们俩一点都不像。”</p><p><em>　　特蕾莎。</em>安东尼奥大脑一片空白，不知道自己的喉咙有没有在动，也不知道自己应该说些什么，只能想到<em>不！</em>伊利亚面对特蕾莎半跪下来，袖剑剑刃在他掌心底下闪烁寒光，<em>伊利亚……伊利亚！别这么做！</em>他徒劳地逼迫自己在畏惧中张口——他可能会失去特蕾莎，他可能就是下一个——即便他脑子里像是有种没有具体音调的、长长的嘀声，阻隔他的思维，让他想不到该说些什么，唯有想到什么就脱口而出，但伊利亚已经将袖剑对准特蕾莎的喉咙了。<em>伊利亚！想想肖恩！</em></p><p>　　在伊利亚动手捅下去的那个瞬间，剑刃贴着特蕾莎的颈动脉插进地面。</p><p>　　安东尼奥的大脑还是一片噪音，心跳声，噪音的回声，瓮声。想想肖恩。他嗓子里发出的声音仿佛裹在云雾里，不要伤害她。求你。</p><p>　　在他的注视中，一秒，两秒，三秒，一个呼吸，垂着头的伊利亚崩断他的袖剑，从特蕾莎面前爬起来，仿佛过去了几百年；连安东尼奥的时间也变成了慢镜头，在他自己嘭嘭、嘭嘭的心跳声中，他看着伊利亚怎么挪动他的手脚，怎么转过身，一步、一步、一步地，歪歪扭扭地走向堆满了地图的——用来规划如何猎杀沃利斯的地图的桌子，大腿撞到桌角使他趔趄地扶了一下，绕过它，走向墙壁，那里什么都没有，他扶着额头趴在在墙壁上，左手用断了剑身的一点余刃用力地捅、刻、弄出一些尖锐刺耳的摩擦声，那种声音简直要把安东尼奥逼疯了。<em>特蕾莎，</em>他绝望地拗着脖子，忍受这种令人恐惧的压抑气氛，<em>特蕾莎，求你了，肖恩在哪儿？——我真的不知道！我真他妈的不知道，我怎么可能知道那么多？——闭嘴！</em></p><p><em>　　闭嘴。安静。</em>伊利亚背对着他们，把墙壁刻出一道一道可怕的沟壑，<em>给我闭嘴。</em>他手机的声音响起来，响了大概两三声，被他猛地掏出来摔在地上，闭嘴。</p><p>　　一时间，安全屋里鸦雀无声。</p><p>　　直到不知道多久过去了，伊利亚的肩膀颤抖着，停止了折磨墙壁，大约是撑在墙上调整呼吸，脑袋埋在双臂之间，突起的肩胛骨看起来下一秒就又要杀死什么人，这时又有手机响起来。</p><p>　　但那不是伊利亚自己的手机。那是安东尼奥和特蕾莎的，他们的手机在他们被伊利亚绑起来的时候丢在沙发上一个金属盒子里，靠近伊利亚的电脑，本来是伊利亚用来调查的。它们现在一只在放歌，一只在震动，震得金属盒子嗡嗡的。</p><p>　　伊利亚没有动。他还扶着额头。毫无畏惧地背对着他们。</p><p>　　特蕾莎——先前被绑在椅子上，椅子被毁了，转而被伊利亚控制，又被放弃了控制——现在她咽着喉咙，小心翼翼地走近沙发，拿起她的手机。</p><p>　　“嘿，伊利亚，我知道你早晚能听到这个，我就长话短说了。沃利斯在斯德哥尔摩发现了一个皮包公司，法人代表是肖恩一个很久没有用过的身份，那应该不是他做的，是AI自己做的。它用那个公司的名义转移了自己的核心代码，并且隔离了它自己。这很聪明，我得说，但是很不寻常。它激活了一段加密信息，沃利斯没来得及破解，那是个录音。我猜你可能会需要听一听。方便说话的时候联系我。”</p><p>　　是伊丽莎贝。</p><p>　　特蕾莎握着自己的手机，似乎也还没从刚才的事态中回过神来。但她总是比其他人都要聪慧勇敢，作出反应的本能已经刻进她的灵魂里了：她按下了回拨和免提。</p><p>　　嘟嘟的声音响起来；伊利亚转过身，靠在墙上，还扶着他的脸，没有看他们一眼，但是起码看起来没有刚才可怕了。“伊利亚？”伊丽莎贝接通了电话。30秒，理论上。特蕾莎僵着嗓子，“是我，小贝。”</p><p>　　“特蕾莎！我就知道伊利亚不会伤害你。他人呢？我有消息——”</p><p>　　“我在这儿。”</p><p>　　“喔。你方便吗？”</p><p>　　“没关系。”</p><p>　　“好吧。”</p><p>　　于是电话另一边响起了另一个声音，带着录音质感的损坏和机械的无情感，一个所有人都十分熟悉的声音。</p><p>
  <em>　　“我是肖恩·黑斯廷斯以他自己为原型创造的人工智能监控系统。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　“我正在执行自杀任务。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　“这一任务仅会在满足肖恩·黑斯廷斯设立的应急计划响应条件时启用。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　“该应急计划是，当朱诺出现，我将备份自己，并深入互联网追踪及删除朱诺的意识，届时我的行动将占用全部动态内存，无法提供战术支援，即时起，解散刺客兄弟会公开组织形式，所有相关成员须立刻停止活动，转入地下，直到重新启动。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　“任何违抗命令的行为均将视为背叛。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　“重启权限将唯一属于戴斯蒙·迈尔斯与其</em>
  <em>DNA</em>
  <em>携带者</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　“活下去，我的同事们。”</em>
</p><p>　　30秒到了。伊丽莎贝主动挂断了电话。</p><p><em>　　这他妈是什么意思？</em>安东尼奥听到自己说。</p><p><em>　　意味着肖恩正式宣布他们的正统，开除了蕾拉。和我们。</em>他听到特蕾莎说。</p><p><em>　　意味着肖恩确认朱诺真的出现了。</em>他听到伊利亚说。<em>并且我们什么也做不了了。</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>